Shadows I: Sorcerer's Stone
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: What if Hinata's mother was a witch? What if Hiashi wasn't her father? How will hers and Harry's life change should both of their worlds meet? Will they and their friends figure out secrets that were hidden from them? HarryxHinata, NarutoxOc, RonxLuna
1. Chapter I

Hey, this is xxHinaAngelxx! I, again, did another new fic! This is a HarryHinata fanfic and this is the first sequal of the 9 or 10 stories of HarryHinata. Yeah, I know that is a lot! This is the first story of HarryHinata and hope you all enjoy. This story had been stuck in my head for quite some time and couldn't get it out of my head!!! I just hope you all enjoy and see what you all think. Reveiw and tell me should I continue this or not! Enjoy!=^-^=

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling and Kishimoto does!TT^TT

* * *

HarryHinata and the Philosopher Stone

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: HarryHinata

Eventual Pairing: RonHermione

* * *

Summary: What if Hinata's mother was a witch? What if her mother died during child birth and Hiashi resented Hinata because of it? What if Hiashi wasn't truly her father? What if Hiashi made Hinata into a Jinchuuriki of the 10-Tailed Wolf, Riryuka? What happens when she gets her Hogwarts letter? What if…Hagrid picks Hinata up before getting Harry? Harry and Hinata will begin their grand adventure that will never end even after they leave their Hogwarts school years. Two souls that had never knew that their lives will be completely intertwined by fate.

* * *

Chapter I

_Birth of a Kuniochi Witch_

* * *

_Who am I…what am I? Why do I feel different from everyone else? Am I really human or a monster? Why do these things keep happening to me? Why does my father hate me so much? Is it because I made mother die…is that it? Visions of memories that belong to a boy that I have never met before keep popping in my dreams. Who is he? I want to line the pieces of these memories. What is our connection? _**-Hinata Hyuuga**

* * *

It's been 3 months since the Kyuubi's attack and everything had gotten peaceful once more. In the Hyuuga compound, there were many panic nurses going back and forth to save one Maru Hyuuga. She just recently given birth to her only daughter and was loosing too much blood. Nurses of the Cadet Branch were doing everything they could to save their mistress and the only Main Branch to have treated them so kindly.

Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything and so Maru Hyuuga died. In her death she still held a smile of a proud mother to have given birth to her daughter. Before she died, she felt extreme power from her daughter. Her daughter's magic was already growing rapidly through her veins. She knew that she will become a great witch who will help all that is good and nice to those of the wicked...if they deserve them.

She had already heard of Voldemort seeking after the Potters. She had been extremely worried and stressed over her friend's safety. Yes, she was witch just as she was a kuniouchi. Being the only different witch there had been uncomfortable considering she was also a ninja from the Elemental Continent. That's when she met _her_. Her first true friend...her best friend she had ever had. Lily Evans, a Muggle born but a fantastic witch.

They became extremely close friends even much closer than Lily had with Severus Snape.

She was always there for Lily.

She was there when Lily's and Snape's friendship were broken.

She was there comforting her friend's troubles and when she was upset.

She was there to calm her down when she was angry.

She was there when Lily _finally _excepted James proposal to date him.

She, along with the other three Marauders, were there spying on her first date.

She was there seeing her friend happy with her boyfriend.

She was there on her friend's wedding day.

She was there for her friend during her child birth, giving birth to Harry James Potter.

She was there when her friend chosened her as her son's godmother and James chosened Sirius as his son's godfather.

She was there about their switch Secret Keeper from Sirius to Peter.

She was known as Lily's sister and she to her.

So when she had heard of Voldemort's search for her best friend, it just brought anguish and worry. Not only was she in an arriange marriage with the Hyuuga Heir but she was also forbidden to see her true love. She fell in love with a wizard who was pure blooded but was unlike any other pure blood from the Wizarding world. At first they became great friends till it grew into something more. They soon had their first date, kiss, and soon made love. They loved each other so much that they were so happy learning about her pregnacy.

So yes, her daughter was actually a full wizard with a lot of her shinobi blood of Konoha and Hyuuga in there. Her happiness did not last though. As soon as she came back home, she was immediately in a arrange marriage with Hiashi Hyuuga, the Heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

After long months being pregnat without her lover and her worry over her best friend, her sadness swelled within her and killing her.

When she gotten to see her daughter for one last time before she could die, she felt great deal of pride and happiness seeing her. Her daughter had her father's smooth soft black hair. Her skin were soft pale and will probably remain softly pale when she gets older. Small cute nose and soft lavender pupil-less eyes. Anyone no doubt will know that she was _not_ Hiashi's daughter for all the Hyuuga's hair were all brown and never _black_. Still, seeing her beautiful daughter made her feel proud and sees her daughter something special.

Before she could die and leave this world, she put on a powerful and charmed necklace around her daughter's neck. After she had heard and learned about Voldemort's search for the Potters not to mention seeing it herself, she developed this charmed necklace.

You see she was a seer that no one has ever seen for years. She could willingly see the future and knew of her best friend's along with her husband's deaths. She wanted to provent that but she knew that will only kill their son if she did. She knew that if she were to prevent it, it will only cause more harm than good. Dumbledore never knew about her ablilities but a few of her most trusted friends.

She saw a future of her daughter changing a lot of things but also...she was going to meet the same fate as Harry James Potter, her godson. She saw that Voldemort will go after her daughter once he finds out about her. After all, she and her lover were a big threat to Voldemort just as much as Lily and James.

That was why she had made this charmed necklace that was filled with her life spand and energy, not to mention spirit. That was another reason why she was dieing. It had weakened her and her health. But now she could rest peacefully, knowing that her daughter will now be safe.

* * *

It had been 2 hours since Maru Hyuuga's death. Hiashi was holding onto a bundle in his cold arms, now heading toward the chambers. He was angry and devasted of his wife's death. Yes, he had loved her ever since he had first laid eyes on her before she left to that dreadful and stupid school. But no, her heart had been taken by that dreadful man that held no respect or anything that the Hyuugas would have approved of.

So yes, he had hated that man and now his daughter!

He knew that the girl he was holding in his arms was _not_ his but that _wizard's_. He will not hand her over to him but will forever hate the child. He already hates the girl that his heart was filled with anger and hatred toward her even if she is Maru's daughter.

That was why he was taking her toward the chambers where she will forever be cursed to what they would be doing to her. After all, _she_ was the reason of Maru's death. He will have his revenge.

Finally reaching the chamber, he was met with rows of Hyuugas from the council. In the middle of the room above was a spirited sphere. Inside was a huge looking wolf with 10 tails wrapped around itself with its eyes closed. The wolf was completely covered with its black soft fur with its black chakra misting around the sphere.

"You have arived," An elder looking Hyuuga said.

Hiashi bowed respectedly. "Yes I have, Elder," Hiashi said. "I have brought the _child_ with me,"

The Elder Hyuuga nodded. "Then set the child down and we can now begin,"

Hiashi nodded and set Maru's daughter, Hinata, down that was right below the huge looking 10 tailed wolf.

"We can now begin the ceremony and seal the demon wolf, Riryuka,"

In unisan, the Hyuugas done their respective hand-signs, as the sphere surrounding the demon wolf glowed, and Hinata glowed as a lash of chakra surrounded them. Black designed runes were all marked from Hinata's arms that were a different kinds of seals. They burned brightly as the demon wolf soon vanished and sealed inside the child. Hinata whimpered in as she felt the pain of having the demon inside her.

What the Hyuugas don't know was that her own chakra-mixed-magic soon mixed together with the demon's own chakra that were all made up of both chakra and magic. Giving the girl the most powerfullest chakra and magic out there.

Riryuka, who was not like most demons, felt the child's pain from her being forced to be sealed inside her. Not liking how these humans were doing to curse the child for having her sealed inside her decided to help the child whenever she could. She helped lesson the pain for the child and was soon surprised to feel the force of her getting away from the child was soon soothened, letting her go inside her. She could feel the child's acceptance along with the soul inside the locket around the child's small neck. Before she blacked out after successfully getting inside the child, she heard a warm and welcoming voice.

_"Please...protect my daughter when I could not be there for her. Nurse her and teach her all she should know. This is all I ask of you, Riryuka-sama. You may show yourself to my daughter whenever you think she is ready. That is all I ask of you to do...if you do what I ask...I thank you forever in my heart even after death,"_

Riryuka closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. **_'You have nothing to fear and may rest peacefully. I will do everything I could for this child and will do everything I can do to protect her. Even though you are already protecting her from that dark wizard...I will do everything I can do for other things. I will tell her about me once she proves she is ready,'_** Riryuka thought as she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

_There was a little boy who was curled up into a tight ball. Sobs could be heard as he held himself tightly._

_He was inside a small room that looked more like a cupboard from under the stairs. There were webs of spiders up inside it. He had a ragged bed and barely anything inside._

_The boy wore baggy clothes that were 5 times bigger than his original size. He looked wobbly and skiny. He had jet black hair that was wild and untamed that showed slight spikes from his hair. His hair reached a bit above his shoulders. A pair of round glasses that had tape in the middle to hold it together was seen beside him._

_"Why? Why do they hate me? What did I do? I didn't want to be here in the first place," The boy said between sobs._

_"Mom...dad...where are you? Why did you have to die?...why?"_

_Soon he brought his teary eyes and showed two briliant emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar behind his black band from his forehead._

* * *

The 10 near to 11 year old girl immediately sat up as she panted heavily. Sweat covered her forehead and her bowl cut bangs were wet from the sweat that was slowly dropping. With a sigh, she shoved the sweat away from her right hand. With bleary eyes that were once filled with fear were now back to normal being sleepy. After rubbing her sleepy eyes, she looked at the clock next to her bed and noticed it was 4:57 A.M.

With yawn she stretched her arms and gotten up to go take her shower. Taking her usual white plain towel, she headed toward the shower.

As she let the water pour down against her sticky but soft pale skin, her muscles began to relax against the warm water. She immediately thought back from the strange dream she had.

_'It was about that same boy...who is he? Why do I always find him feeling sad and...lonely,'_ She thought.

After finishing her shower, she left the bathroom and went to go get dressed. She wore a black sleeve-less T-shirt with an un-zipped lavender hooded sweat-shirt. She wore black finger-less ninja gloves and a black chocker around her neck. She wrapped her black runed marks with her special black bandages. She tied her shoulder length black hair into a low pony-tail. She wore black knee length shorts that were slightly baggy. Then put on her pendant around her neck, the only thing that had once belonged to her mother's.

All ready and set to go, she quickly and quietly left the Hyuuga Manor. Not having any desire to confront her _father._

Her name's Hinata Hyuuga, the outsider of the Hyuuga Clan and her village itself.

For as long as she could remember, she had always been hated by her family and the villagers, especially her father, Hiashi Hyuuga the Clan leader of the Hyuuga Clan.

The only friend she had ever had, who was like a brother she never had to her, was also an outsider of the village, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki was a boy who had a large dream and also her best friend. They were more like siblings when their friendship grew stronger. Their pain and loneliness were the same and the only adult they ever trusted was the leader of the village, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Of course there was another friend of theirs was a fellow orphan girl named, Naratii Hikari. She, like them, was also an outsider from their village.

The three were always mistreated and get nearly killed by their village from drunken mobs.

Luckily Hiruzen managed to save them every time but was always delayed by some who wanted them dead.

They were the bestest of friends and never wanted to get seperated from each other. They were all siblings to each other...well maybe not Naruto and Naratii. They seem to have a _huge_ crush or probably in love with each other but were both completely oblivious about it. Not that Hinata blamed them, they never once known about that subject considering they were never loved by anyone.

Hinata, though, knew that her two best friends have a huge actraction and will soon fall _madly_ in love with each other. After all, they were perfect for each other really.

Anyway, whenever they were together alone or alone on their own, they were always mobbed and always get nearly killed. For some reason, the ones who the worst of them were Naruto and Naratii. Something that Hinata really hated about.

It wasn't till she found out that they were always abused when they lived in the orphanage and were kicked out of there at the age of 4. This simply angered her but her two best friends reasured her that it was all in the past and that they really don't mind.

She knew that they were right and was relieved that at least they had each other during the time.

In reality if it weren't for her best friends, she might have become a shy and depressed person if it weren't for them. Having both of them as her older siblings gave her so much confidence that she never stuttered like she used to.

Naruto had wild spiked blond hair that nearly reached his shoulders, since he wanted to immitate his hero the Yondaime (Fourth Hokage). His skin was slightly tanned. He had two remarkable azure blue eyes and three whiskered marks on each side of his cheek. He wore a dark orange shirt with an un-zipped black sleeve-less hodded black sweater. He wore knee length black shorts with orange flames coming up from the bottom of his shorts that were completely dark along with black ninja sandals. Around his wrists were dark orange bandages.

Naratii had long flowing wavy black hair with blue and lavender streaks on them, that were actually completely natural! She had it tied in a high pony-tail. She was also pale but not as much that looked completely soft as mine. On each side of her cheeks were two large lightening bolt scars that nearly reached toward her eyes. Her eyes were something Hinata had never seen and were completely beautiful. Her eyes were hazel that gave her an enchanting look. She wore an un-zipped sleeve-less black shirt with a black hooded sweater that had lavender and blue runed disigns around her the end of the sleeve and bottom of her sweater along with her hoody. She wore black baggy shorts that were a bit above her knees and wore black ninja sandals. She wore dark lavender, sky blue bandages around her wrists and fishnets on each side of her upper arms and her bottom legs. Around her right wrist was a wolf, a stag, a doe, a baby stag, and two fox key-chained bracelets.

They were her best friends and older siblings to her. She would do anything to protect them and have them forever in her life.

Right now she was running toward their apartment they were currently living after getting kicked out of that awful orphanage.

As she ran, she thought back on her own childhood. She always wondered why would her father hated her so much. Was it because of her hair? Was it because of her eyes reminding him of her mother, Maru? Was it because how different she was? Was it because of the strange causes were being made around her?

Strange things always seemed to be happening to her that she couldn't explain. It was all so...weird.

There was this one time when she saw Naruto and Naratii being picked on from afar. She didn't like it at all and slightly glared at the boys. The next thing she knew a herd of birds flopped from the air and suddenly attacked the boys.

And that wasn't the first either.

Many other things happen like that, that was completely unexplainable.

It was one of the reasons why she was known as an outcast.

The only ones who never thought of her as a freak were always Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto, and Naratii.

Hinata looked up and smiled as soon as she noticed the familiar looking apartment. With a huge smile, she immediately ran faster toward it.

Inside the apartment, was a wide opened girl. She had long flowing wavy black hair with lavender and blue streaks on them that reached on the middle of her back. Her spiked bangs flowed upon her hazel eyes. Her eyes were slightly red from all the crying. She wore a long black shirt that reached toward her hips that, showing her body being more developed than regular 11 year olds by giving the right curves and hips. She wore short, tight black shorts and white socks.

She was none other than Naratii Hikari.

Naratii looked out the window and noticed one of her best friends running toward the apartment.

She let out a warm smile from her tired heart-shaped face.

Naratii sighed, and looked down sadly. She just had another one of her familiar nightmares. They were about her parents...although she's not so sure if they are. They were blurry but their voices became much clearer than ever.

Screams.

Shouts.

A cruel laugh.

A flash of green light.

Desperate pleas.

Two babies crying.

An explosion.

A bright light.

Two pair of emerald green eyes.

A pair of hazelled eyes.

They were flashes of her past before she was brought in Konoha. She knew they were of her family that were out there somewhere.

A knock from her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Naratii! Hey! Wake up, Nara-neechan!!!" A familiar shouting voice called out.

With a small and soft laugh, Naratii gracefully walked toward it and openned it.

"Nara-neechan!!" Hinata shouted as she jumped and hugged her sister unexpectedly.

"Oomph!"

Hinata giggled as they fell flat on the floor.

Naratii raised an eye-brow, wondering why was her little sister acting so...giggly and giddy.

"Why are you suddenly giddy today, Nata-imouto?" Naratii questioned.

Hinata smiled as she gotten off of her older sister. Naratii sat down with her legs crossed, pretzel style.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking back how great to have such great friends like you and Naru-aniki," Hinata said.

"You're becoming more unpredictable as you hang out with 'Ruto-kun," Naratii said with a sigh.

Hinata cocked her head and let out a sly smirk.

"But you like it don't you? It will just remind you too much of your precious N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N~!" Hinata sang at the end.

Naratii blushed and glared at Hinata, who was trying to act innocent which was failing miserably.

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM!!!!" Naratii shouted as her blush still continued to grow.

"Who doesn't like who?"

The girls turned toward the door to see a drowsy blond. Naruto's wild spiked hair became more wilder and untamed. His pajamas were wrinkled blue instead of just wearing his boxers like he normally does. All in all he looked like he just gotten out of bed.

He looked at them questionally with a raised eye-brow.

"Yeah, who said you liked anyone?" Hinata asked, trying to look innocent about it.

Naratii blushed and glared at Hinata.

"No one," Naratii muttered as she finally stood up.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Hinata, who also stood up, then back at Naratii.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Funny thing you should know, Naruto. You see, Naratii here she--"

Naratii covered Hinata's mouth with her hand with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"NO! There's nothing to know here! Now can you please get out! You're not changed and neither am I. So why don't you just go and get changed," Naratii said, feeling a bit panic inside.

Naruto looked suspiciously at them then shrugged. "Ok, I'll see you guys later then," Naruto said and left the apartment while closing the door.

With a sigh she unclasped her hand from Hinata's mouth and glared at her little sister. Hinata blinked and trying to looked innocent like she hadn't done anything.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I'm so going to get you back for that," Naratii grumbled as she walked off to her room to get changed.

As soon as she left, Hinata giggled. She was though, a bit fustrated that the two hadn't realized their feelings for one another. It was rather obvious really. Such as a life without any love. She just wished they could see it already.

She soon heard Naratii's door opened and watched as she walked out while wearing her regular clothes.

"Come on, Naruto's probably waiting for us," Naratii said with a sigh.

Hinata frowned, now that she looked at Naratii more closely. She noticed the bags around her eyes and her once beautiful hazel eyes were slightly red, showing the signs that she was crying. She felt worried over her older sister. She knew that sign all too well.

"You had that nightmar again," Hinata said softly.

Naratii stiffened right by the door then tiredly sighed.

"You shouldn't worry so much over, Hinata. I've grown used to them so you shouldn't worry," Naratii said. _'Not to mention dreaming about that same boy that felt like I should have known him. Also the feeling of a strong bond between us,' _Naratii thought.

"I shouldn't worry?! Of course I should worry about it, Naratii. This had been going on for years!" Hinata said, looking extremely worried over her older sister-figure.

Naratii merely gave Hinata a warm smile. "I know Hinata...and I am sorry for worrying both of you and Naruto. But this is something I must handle. Not to mention being the possibility of being my past. I need to know what happened before I was sent here and these nightmares are my only answer," Naratii said strongly.

Hinata sighed, knowing that there was no stopping Naratii once she uses that tone of determination.

"Alright but you know that you will always have me and Naruto, right?" Hinata said.

Naratii smiled. "I know and I'm glad to have such great friends like you two. Now come, I'm sure Naruto still remembers that promise I made to treat us some ramen," Naratii said.

Hinata giggled. "The worst thing you could have done, Nara-neechan," Hinata said amusingly.

Naratii groaned. "Don't remind me, Hinata! Man...I'm going to be _so_ broke after that," Naratii said misserably.

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you know that he wouldn't do that to you. He never lets you waste your money so much over him," Hinata said.

Naratii looked back with a raised eye-brow. "You do know he does the same thing toward you too, right?"

"Yes," Hinata said. _'But what you don't know is that he always pays most of the food whenever you treat us for ramen,'_ Hinata thought.

Naratii rolled her eyes and gotten out of the house with Hinata right behind her.

After locking her door, even though it was kind of point-less since people will still break in and destroy whats in there, they noticed Naruto outside; waiting for them.

Naruto grinned at them. "Come on guys! I'm starving and we'll be late if we don't hurry up!" Naruto shouted.

Naratii rolled her eyes while Hinata merely giggled at her older brother's antics.

"Alright already! Jeez and you're supposed to be the older one?" Naratii teased with a amused smile. "Clearly they mistaken the date of your birthday,"

Naruto slightly blushed, without anyone noticing but Hinata, and then pouted. "Hey! That's not very nice, Naratii-chan!" Naruto whined.

With a smirk, Naratii took off. "You two better hurry up, slowpokes,"

"Hey!" Naruto and Hinata shouted as they ran after Naratii.

* * *

"Kami-sama, I'm full!" Naruto said as he patted his stomach as he, Naratii, and Hinata walked off toward the Ninja Academy.

"I still don't see how you manage to stuff all of that ramen inside that belly of yours," Naratii said.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I just do," Naruto said.

Hinata giggled as the two begun to talk the usual "How-Naruto-manag-keep-all-of-the-ramen-inside-Naruto's-stomach".

"Come on, Naratii. You know that we will never know how Naruto could stuff all of that ramen," Hinata said.

"I wish we could," Naratii muttered.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Naratii-chan," Naruto said with an amused smirk.

Not liking the un-usual smirk upon Naruto's face, Naratii looked suspicous at the blond.

"What do you mean?" Naratii asked causously.

Naruto's smirk just grew that made Naratii start to worry.

"I mean that I'm not the only one who eats a lot and don't know where they could stuff it in their small stomach," Naruto said as he poked at Naratii's stomach.

Naratii yelped as he felt Naruto poked her stomach. "Stop! You know how ticklish I am," Naratii said.

Naruto raised an eye-brow till he grinned his usual fox-like grin. "Then you better run because I'm planning to torture for teasing me earlier," Naruto said as he wiggled his fingers.

With yelp, Naratii ran off toward the Ninja Academy with Naruto running after. Hinata ran off to catch up to them while laughing at her siblings antics.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naru-aniki, Nara-neechan!" Hinata shouted as she waved goodbye toward her best friends.

"See you tomorrow, Nata-chan!" Naruto and Naratii shouted back as they waved goodbye.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Naratii dropped her mask and frowned worriedly.

"Is something wrong, Nara-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Naratii looked at Naruto with a worried expression. "I-I don't know. I feel like...like this will the last time we will see her for some reason," Naratii said as she felt tears well up her hazel eyes.

Naruto grabbed her by the waist and hugged her much to Naratii's surprise.

"Don't worry, Nara-chan. We'll see her again tomorrow. Besides, we promised that no matter where we are or where we go...we'll always have each other no matter what," Naruto said softly.

Naratii tightened her grasp from Naruto's sleeve-less sweater. "I know...I'm just being paranoid I guess," Naratii whispered.

Naruto slowly backed and hestantly, kissed Naratii's right cheek. Naratii's eyes widened and blushed as her heart began to beat rapidly against her rib-cage. Backing off, Naruto turned away with a mad looking blush while grasping her soft small hand.

"Come on. It's getting late. We don't want to stay up too late and be found like last time," Naruto said.

Naratii slowly nodded with her blush still blossoming red. "O-ok," Naratii said softly.

With that they took off hand and hand, not knowing that will be the last time they will be seeing their little sister.


	2. Chapter II

Hey! I'm back~! Sorry for the long wait! Of course I made up for it by writing this long chapter. I got to say...this is by far the longest chapter ever! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling and Kishimoto does!TT^TT

* * *

HarryHinata and the Philosopher Stone

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: HarryHinata

Eventual Pairing: RonHermione

* * *

Summary: What if Hinata's mother was a witch? What if her mother died during child birth and Hiashi resented Hinata because of it? What if Hiashi wasn't truly her father? What if Hiashi made Hinata into a Jinchuuriki of the 10-Tailed Wolf, Riryuka? What happens when she gets her Hogwarts letter? What if…Hagrid picks Hinata up before getting Harry? Harry and Hinata will begin their grand adventure that will never end even after they leave their Hogwarts school years. Two souls that had never knew that their lives will be completely intertwined by fate.

* * *

Chapter II

_The Keeper of the Keys_

* * *

_Why? Why did you have to leave? Why must I be tortured into living with people who has hated me? Will I ever be able to leave this place and find true happiness? Dad...mum...why did you have to die? What are these dreams I keep having? What do they mean? Who are those two girls I keep dreaming about? What is this strong tug inside me pulling me toward those lavender eyes? What is the strong bond I felt toward the girl that was suffering the same loneliness as I am? Those eyes...why do they feel familiar? What is our connection? _**-Harry Potter**

* * *

As Hinata walked home, she noticed something unusual above her. Her eyes widened in realization from what it was. It was an owl! It's feathers were completely cinnomon brown and what shocked her was that there was something around it's leg. She soon noticed that it was flying right toward her!

In one swift move, it landed right on her shoulder and started to nibble her ear-lobe.

Hinata blinked by shock till she looked at the owl questionly.

"What's wrong little guy? Is something the matter?" Hinata asked politely.

With a hoot, the owl cocked its head toward its feet. Looking down she noticed a scroll of parchment wrapped around its leg. Curiously she carefully untied the scroll of parchment and took it into her hand.

"Is this for me?" Hinata asked as she cocked head, looking questionally at the owl.

With another hoot, it nodded then took off.

"Thank you!!" Hinata shouted out toward the owl.

As soon as the owl was out of sight Hinata looked back down at the scroll that she now held in her hand. It felt slightly heavy that was made out of an usual yellowish parchment. She looked at it more closely and noticed that it was no scroll but an envelope. She looked at the back and read the emerald-green ink.

**Ms. H. Hyuuga**

**Smallest White Plain Room**

**Main Branch Household**

**Hyuuga Residents**

**Konoha**

Turning the envelope over, Hinata noticed a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Her lavender pupil-less eyes widened at the unusual letter. Slowly, Hinata opened and took the letter out and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

**Dear Ms. Hyuuga,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We wait you owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Hinata blinked till an explosions of questions rushed through her head but didn't know what to ask first. One thing was for sure.

Her lavender eyes narrowed and then looked back at the letter.

Her a witch? Was it really possible?

Her eyes soon widened as she thought back at the strange incedents that always seemed to happen whenever she was around and how her father always looked at her in disgust whenever that happened and always seemed to have punished her by inflicting, or more like abused, her with so many wounds from their so called _training_ and always starved her for punishment.

Her hands clenched and her teeth gritted angrily.

He knew...he knew...HE KNEW!!!!

Hinata couldn't believe it! Her father knew about those incidents all along! And yet...

She shut her eyes as she tried to keep her tears back into her eyes. As she tried to recall anything at all to help her. Soon she felt a great shot of pain from her neck all the way toward her chest. Her knees collapsed toward the floor as her right hand clutched onto her chest. She panted heavily as sweat came down from her much paler face.

It hurts...

The pain was unbearable but somehow she was able to stand right back up.

Hinata tried to steady her breath as the pain eased a bit. Her eyes opened in confusion.

What was that pain all about? She couldn't understand.

She quickly shook her head and looked determinedly. Hinata has a lot to talk to her so call _father_.

With that in mind, Hinata raced off toward the Hyuuga Mansion not knowing that this will change her life and another's forever.

As soon as Hinata saw the Hyuuga Mansion she could barely hold off her anger and not burst those stupid doors. Holding her anger, Hinata stiffly opened the doors and tried to calmly walk inside instead of stomping off. The Main Branch didn't care what she was doing along with a few of the Cadet Branch Hyuugas, but most of the Cadet Branch that had cared about her and knew about her more than anyone besides her two best friends knew that she was really pissed off from the murderous look in her usual warm lavender eyes. They knew instantly that someone must had pissed the Hyuuga Heiress and almost felt sorry for that person...almost. They knew for a fact that no one could anger the Heiress so easily so...they knew that it must have been really serious if she were to be angered.

As soon as she was near Hiashi's office, Hinata immediately opened the door without knocking. She was surprised to find it empty but soon her surprise soon vanished. She knew instantly where that bastard had gone to.

_'Wait till I get my hands on him,'_ Hinata mentally growled as her lavender eyes suddenly turned yellow slit wolf eyes then back to their normal lavender pupil-less eyes.

She immediately stomped toward the dojo, for the first time not caring what her father will do to her. She was too angry to even care about the consequences.

With large bang, Hinata roughly opened the dogo door that shocked and surprised the people inside. Hiashi was surprised to see Hinata slam the dojo door with such fierceness while Hanabi stared in shock to see her older sister in such an anger state. Hiashi narrowed his white pupil-less eyes when he noticed the flicker change in Hinata's eyes. For they kept repeatedly flickering into golden wolf-slit eyes then back to their lavender pupil-less eyes over and over again.

"Hanabi, go to your room. I need to talk to _otou-sama_," Hinata said while gritting her teeth that seemed slightly sharper and tried to keep her anger in check.

Hanabi nodded once she sensed, for the first time, full of disdain and hatred from her sister's voice. It was something she never had heard and for the first time...she felt fear toward her older sister.

As soon as Hanabi left the room, Hinata let out her most powerful glare she could manage. Her fist tightened till it turned completely white and nearly drawing blood.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was a witch?!" Hinata asked bluntly and wanted to get right to the point.

This caught Hiashi completely off guard. His emotionless white eyes widened in shock till he quickly went back to his expressionless mask.

"What on are you talking about, Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm talking about this!" Hinata shouted as she held out the envelope she had just read earlier.

Hiashi's eyes widened as soon as he noticed the familiar looking purple wax seal on the back of the envelope.

"Where did you get that?" Hiashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"I got it from an owl," Hinata said. "Now tell me...why have you never told me that I was a witch that explains everything about those strange things happening to me!?"

Hinata glared angrily at her father.

Hiashi turned around then said, "I never wanted you to know what you really are,"

"What...I really am? What does that suppose to mean?!" Hinata asked angrily in confusion.

"Like you said...you are a witch...a freak!" Hiashi said coldly as he turned back around toward Hinata with such hatred in his eyes.

Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed the hatred within his cold white eyes. She knew for a fact that her father was holding something back in his eyes but...she didn't expect them to hold such hatred within them. She shivered but still held her ground, not wanting to cower before the man that had kept her in the dark for what she truly was.

"What do you mean? I still don't understand!" Hinata shouted, albight weakly.

"Your mother...was also a witch. The first ninja witch to ever exist in the Elemental Country. When she was 11 years old, she was taken to those types of people in a school to learn their ways. That was where she first met your _father_," Hiashi spatted with pure venom especially toward the word 'father' he brought up.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Wh-what...? What do you mean...by that when you said...'where my mother met my father'?" Hinata asked fearfully.

Hiashi merely stared coldly at her till his chakra immediately erupted around him along with his killer intent that he had been holding back around Hinata for many years. Hinata gasped in pain as she felt the pressure weighing down on her. Her eyes widened in shock as she numbly fell to the floor and tried to gasp for breath as felt her lungs were being crushed.

"What I meant by that is...that you're no daughter of mine," Hiashi said coldly, not in the least care the state Hinata was in.

"What...?" Hinata asked weakly with her left eye shut while her right eye widened in shock.

"I was the one who arranged our marriage ever since I first layed eyes on her. Unfortunately, while she was in that dispical school she fell in love with that _wizard_! He had captured her heart while I could not. As soon as she returned Konoha I immediately set the arranged marriage into action but...what I did not expect was that she was already pregnate with _him_! I made sure that she will never see him again. That was when she went into labor and gave birth with his daughter...you, Hinata, are not my daughter or ever was. I had hated that wizard...he had captured her heart till the very end! When I first layed eyes on you...I knew you were never my daughter but _his_! I had always hated you since the day you were _born_! That was when I made my decision. I will not take you back to him! I will curse you both since I knew you two will just have happiness if you had each other. That was something I will not stand! That was when I cursed you with something that will make sure you will stay and never bring true happiness within your life!" Hiashi shouted filled with venom and hatred.

Now both of Hinata's lavender pupil-less eyes widened in shock.

What...?

Hiashi's...not her father?

Soon the killer intent slightly lightened but Hinata soon found herself being pinned to the wall with Hiashi's hand roughly holding her by her neck.

"I will make sure you will never go to that school! They will await an owl by you at July 31st but I'll make sure you will never get to! I'll make sure you will never learn their ways or find any happiness!" Hiashi threw Hinata to the opposite wall.

Hinata gasped in pain as soon as she felt the impact from the wall. She then slowly slidded back down to the floor.

But Hiashi wasn't done just yet.

He roughly grabbed her head by her hair and lifted her up. Hinata grabbed around Hiashi's wrist with trembled hands. Her eyes were shut and scrunched in pain. Hiashi glared hatredly at her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and glared right back.

"You will not go anywhere in the next few days till July 31st has passed. In the meantime, you will suffer till that very day," Hiashi said as he quickly summoned chakra around his hands and attacked Hinata.

Hinata gasped and let out a horrible scream.

* * *

Harry gasped and immediately sat up in a jolt from his mattress that he always slept in. His ragged breath panted heavily and fast. Sweat ran down from his forehead and his messy jet black hair was more wild and untamed. His bangs were slightly wet from all the sweat and barely showed the lightening scar on his forehead. His emerald green eyes were widened and frantically looked around.

He let out a sigh as soon as he noticed the all familiar room he was in. The cupboard was still pitch black that showed the sign that it was still dark outside.

Harry then lay back down on the mattress and closed his eyes till he slowly opened them back up.

_'That dream again...what do they all mean?'_ Harry wondered.

He had just dreamt of that black haired girl again. About how she had gotten a letter by an owl, finding about her being a witch, and learning that her father wasn't truly her father. The last part of the dream had him worried. The girl was severly injured by the man, the one she thought was her father but wasn't, and he could bet there was more to come. Harry shivered when he had remembered her terrifying scream of pain.

His chest ached for some reason. He had come to learn about the girl so much as he kept dreaming about her for as long as he could remember.

Harry sighed and went back to sleep on the mattress. Not knowing that the same exact letter will be sent to him the very next morning.

* * *

Just as Hiashi had just said, he had made Hinata's life miserable and painful during the next few days. Right now, a very skinny and pale girl lay motionlessly on her own white mattress inside the Hyuuga shack. Hinata clutched her stomach in pain, ignoring the bruises and gashes on her abusive body. Her skin became more paler. Her body was much skinnier from being starved the whole few days.

Her stomach growled loudly...again.

_'I'm...I'm so hungry,'_ Hinata thought as she clutched onto her stomach even tighter.

Her once beautiful soft black hair was slightly messier and dirty. Hinata only wore a ripped, bloody sleeveless black shirt. She still had her pendant and choker on and her now ripped black shorts. Her feet were completely bare-foot that was completely red and bloody. The bandages around her arms and legs were all cut off, exposing the sealed runes around her lower arms.

It's been like this during the whole time and her whole entire body ached from the pain she had recieved from Hiashi. Hiashi kept giving her more pain, gashes, and bruises all over her body but somehow...they kept healing themselves like it usually does whenever she was injured. Still...it didn't mean that the pain was gone...no...far from it actually.

_'Please...anyone...please save me. I don't want to be trapped in here. Please...take me away from this place...take me away from this pain and loneliness and hatred from Hiashi. I...I won't be able to take it. Please...'_ Hinata begged as she felt tears flowing freely from her dull lavender pupil-less eyes.

It was Monday and Hinata knew that tomorrow will be the last day to give the message toward the people who wanted to know whether she wanted to go or not. More than anything, Hinata wanted to go and get out of Konoha. The only thing that held her back were her best friends but...knowing them...they will want her to go. That's basically how they are.

_'They will at least have each other,'_ Hinata thought as a smille slowly came upon her lips.

Hinat could feel her hopes draining but she still held onto it. She still had hope that someone will come and take her away. She didn't know why she kept holding onto that speck of hope but...she just did.

Suddenly a large bang was heard from outside her room. Hinata's eyes widened and immediately sat up which proved to be a bad idea when her wounds suddenly reopened. She gritted her teeth and shut her right eye in pain.

_'Danm! I just reopened the wounds,'_ Hinata cursed herself for being so reckless.

Shouts of fury was soon heard along with a large bang from the outside of her room. Soon...everything was silent. Hinata didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She tried to pick herself up but completely failed as her whole body completely collapsed back onto the mattress.

_'No good. My body's too weak and my injuries aren't healed yet,'_ Hinata thought bitterly.

The room walls soon crumbled from someone punching it down. Hinata's eyes widened in shock as she carefully sat up painfully. A giant man stood where the broken, crumbled walls were at. His face was almost hidden by a long, shabby mane of black hair and a wild tangled beard. Hinata was still able to make out his eyes behind all of that hair. Two glinting like black beetles were behind all of that hair but she could detect warmth inside those black beetle-like eyes.

As soon as the giant layed eyes on her, his eyes widened at the sight before. Soon they narrowed and wildly turned around. That was when Hinata finally noticed Hiashi behind the giant.

"You're teh one who did this?!" The giant shouted angrily at Hiashi.

Hiashi merely glared coldy toward the man. "It is none of your bussiness, scum," Hiashi said coldly.

"It is too my business, Hyuuga! Especailly when this is Maru's daughter we're talkin' abou'!" The giant shouted.

"Again, this is none of your business! She will not be going to that despical school!" Hiashi growled angrily.

The giant completely ignored him and slowly approached Hinata.

Hinata looked up and looked into those warm black beetle eyes. Inside them showed happiness for seeing her, sadness, and pure anger toward Hiashi who had inflict the terrible wounds she had gotten. She felt the giant gently picking her up into his large arms.

"Its alright, I got ya. We will be leavin' soon," The giant said softly.

Hinata slowly nodded telling him that she completely understood. Before she could black out, Hinata noticed her father attacking them but were immediately stopped by a few ANBUs. That was when she saw the old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Third Hokage. That was when she finally blacked out and slept peacefully in the giant's warm arms.

* * *

"I see. So Hinata too has inherrited magic just like her mother," Sarutobi said as he sat down on his respected chair with the giant sitting the opposite side of the desk in front of the Third Hokage.

The giant, otherwise known as Hagrid, nodded. "Tha's about righ'. I did not expect teh child bein' treated so badly though," Hagrid said as he looked behind him where the injured Hinata lay on the couch.

Hiruzen sighed. "Neither have I. This was news to me too. I have always wondered where she had gotten the other pair of wounds on her body. I did not expect this on the other hand. Naruto and Naratii won't be too happy about this if they ever were to have found out," Hiruzen said tiredly.

Hagrid looked questionably at the Hokage, who had reminded him remarkably of his professor; Albus Dumbledore.

"Hinata's most trusted friends. Those two also lived in hardships and were outcasts to this village. I just wish this village will cast aside their hatred toward them and let them be treated normally," Hiruzen sighed.

"I know how that feels," Hagrid said softly as he thought back onto the other wizards and witches who had thought bitterly toward him just because of how he looks. Half of his giant blood were still kept secret except for a few whom he trusted and knew he will be treated in the same hatred and fear he will get from the whole Wizarding world.

Hiruzen looked sadly at the half-giant. "Do not worry Hagrid, my friend. Care only those who are your true friends, not what others think," Sarutobi said.

Hagrid smiled. "Yer remind me so much o' Dumbledore," Hagrid said.

Sarutobi smiled back. "That's because I was friends with your headmaster many years ago. Now...I believe you should get going. I don't want to delay you into getting one more child to rescue, am I right?" Sarotobi said.

"Yes yer righ'," Hagrid said as he gotten up from the strong chair that was able to hold onto all of his weight.

Both men clasp thier hands as Hagrid picked the sleeping girl into his arms.

"You best explain everything to Hinata while you travel, Hagrid. She'll want the explaination," Sarutobi said.

Hagrid nodded and then left the room.

_'Good luck, Hinata. You will need it. I hope you will have a much better life there and make some more new friends,'_ Sarutobi thought. _'I best tell this to Naruto and Naratii about this. They deserve it better than anyone. Of course, I must make them promise not to tell anyone about this,'

* * *

_"Storm forecast for tonight!" A big, beefy man with hardly any neck with a very large mustache said gleefully, clasping his fat hands together. His name was none other then Vernon Dursley.

The reason why he was suddenly cheerful was because he found the perfect place to hide and no one can find him, his thin and blond wife, Petunia Dursley, his equally fat son, Dudley Dursley, and his messy jet black haired, shaggy thin nephew, Harry Potter. He usually never gets any mail and seeing so many of the same one gotten Harry extremely curious. For some reason his uncle and aunt, especially his uncle, were doing everything they could for him not to get his hands on them. Yet something kept nagging at him at the back of his mind that he could not understand.

Now seeing his uncle this happy, Harry knew that this wouldn't be good...at least for him.

From where Vernon was pointing at was the little shack they will be living was on top of a huge rock on top of the sea.

"This gentleman kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" Vernon said.

A toothless old man came ambling up to them and with a wicket grin he pointed at an old rowboat bobbling in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations. So all aboard!" Vernon said.

One thing's for sure to Harry, it was freezing in the boat. Icy sea water spray and rain crept down their necks. The chilly wind, repeatedly whipped their faces. After wjat seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way toward the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible that made Harry make a face. It smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There was only two rooms in the shack.

Vernon's rations turned out to be a b ag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" Vernon said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.

_'And he's probably right,'_ Harry thought bitterly, the thought alone didn't cheer him up at all.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

The storm raged more and more feriously as the night went on. Inside the shack Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go.

Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be much warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go.

Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to stal one somehow.

Three minutes to go.

_'Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that?'_ Harry wondered.

Two minutes to go.

_'And what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?'_ Harry wondered again.

He turned his head to look at the time from Dudley's watch. One minute to and he'd be eleven.

Thirty seconds...

twenty...

ten...

nine...

_'Maybe I should wake Dudley up, just to annoy him,'_ Harry thought.

three...

two...

one...

BOOM!

The while shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

BOOM!

They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley asked stupidly.

There was a crash behind them and Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands. Now they knew what had been in the long, thinn package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?!" Vernon shouted. "I warn you...I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then--

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. It was none other than Hagrid. Right behind him was a small figure came into view as the giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling.

"Come on now. No need teh be shy," The giant said softly toward the figure behind him.

The small figure shyly nodded and slowly walked in. It was none other than Hinata. She had only wore her ripped black shirt and shorts. Her pendant and choker was still worn around her neck and the black bandages were newly strapped around her wrists to the middle of her lower arm to cover the seal runed marks. Her feet were bandaged and were worn with comfortable black ninja sandals. Her beautiful pale heart shaped face was slightly bandaged. Her once dull lavender pupil-less eyes now sparkled more brightly ever since Hagrid explained everything to her. She was still bitter and her bottled up hatred toward Hiashi just doubled. Her eyes brightened as soon as she noticed Harry.

Harry noticed this and found himself slightly blushing when he noticed her two beautiful lavender pupil-less eyes were drawn toward his own emerald green eyes. They held such warmth that he couldn't find himself looking away from them. He was so drawn toward those facinating eyes.

Hagrid bent down, picked the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all with Hinata now noticing the Dursleys, began to hold onto the giant's coat, which looked like he did not seem to mind. In fact, he smiled softly at the unusual shyness she was displaying.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." Hagrid said.

He, with the girl still hanging onto his coat, strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen in fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," Hagrid said.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Vernon.

"An' here's Harry!" Hagrid said happily.

Hinata, meanwhile, studied Harry with great interrest and fascination from her sparkled lavender pupil-less eyes. She had heard a great deal from Hagrid and was interrested who he was. She noticed he looked small and skinny from the huge baggy clothes he wore but seemed to be about two or one inch taller than her. Not to mention that she was much skinnier than he was at the moment. He had a thin face with messy jet black hair along with round glasses with scrotch tape holding it together. But there were two things she was marveled besides his unique black hair. They were his beautiful shaded emerald green eyes that seemed to have sparkled more beautifully then a certain pink haired girl and then there was that lightening scar on his forehead unlike the three whisker marks from Naruto's cheeks. She let out a slight blush but then shook her head.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad but yeh've got yer mom's eyes," Hagrid said.

Hinata looked interrested in the conversation but also looked very curious. She also thought it was funny because Hagrid also said that she looked like a girl version of her father but she had her mother's eyes. She was happy about that since she had no idea _what_ her _real _father looked like other than the pictures of her mother.

Vernon, on the other hand, made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" He shouted.

Harry noticed the girl flinch.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," Hagrid said. He gently told Hinata to let go for a minute.

Hesitating, Hinata let go and slowly, albight shyly, walked right next to Harry with her head bend down. Her face flushed and felt slightly uncomfortable. After all she wasn't good with new people or invironment.

Hagrid then reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Hinata looked slightly amused when Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. Hinata tried not to smile, not wanting to be rude although...it was getting rather difficult with the Dursleys being involved. She already disliked them greatly.

"Anyway----Harry," Hagrid said, turning his back on the cowered Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here---I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right,"

From inside a pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry _written on it in green icing.

Soon Harry felt two warm arms around him into a warm hug. His emerald green eyes widened in shock and noticed black soft hair in front of his face. It smelled like lavender and jasmine that silently sended shivers down his spine. That's when it hit him, it was the girl who accompanied the giant.

Hinata lifted her head to meet his eyes. A warm smile was seen upon her lips with flushed red cheeks from her pale face.

"Harry Birthday Harry-kun! Hagrid told me it was your birthday today but I...we were already flying toward here before I could get you anything," Hinata said as she send a slight glare at Hagrid, who sheepishly grinned at her. "I'm really sorry! All I can give is this but later I will find the right birthday gift, ok?" Hinata said shyly but held great determination in her lavender eyes.

Hinata looked at the girl, who backed up from the hug and stood smiling shyly at him, up to the giant. He meant to say thank you but the words gotten lost on the way to his mouth. Instead he said, "Who are you?"

Hagrid chuckled and Hinata merely smiled gently at him.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts an' this here is Hina," Hagrid introduced.

Hinata smiled gently at Harry. "Hinata Hyuuga, it's nice to meet you Harry-kun,"

Hagrid held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm while Hinata gave him another warm hug that made him comfortable and warm like it did before.

"What about that tea then, eh?" Hagrid said rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind,"

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace. They couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a sceond later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with the flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath. Hinata also felt herself relax as she too felt the warmth wash over her.

Hagrid sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat. Harry and Hinata stared in amazement as stuff were brought out of the coat like a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while Hagrid was working. Dudley fidgeted a little as soon as Hagrid slid the first eight fat, juisy slightly burnt sausages from the poker.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley," Vernon said sharply.

Hagrid chuckled darkly which made Hinata worried over her half-giant friend.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry," Hagrid said.

He passed the sausages to Harry and Hinata, who were both so hungry they had never tasted anything so wonderful, but Harry still couldn't take his eyes off the giant while Hinata happily gobbled her sausages. After all, she hadn't eaten anything for days!

Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, Harry finally said something.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are,"

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course," Hagrid said.

"Er...no," Harry said.

Hagrid looked shocked while Hinata blinked at him then her eyes widened. She now knew what was going on in Harry's life...somewhat. She wearly looked at Hagrid. She immediately recognized the sudden anger in his black, beetle eyes. Hinata secretly glared at the Dursleys, whom they felt it and shivered by the cold glare she was sending toward them.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly as he noticed the sudden change. Hinata mused over this since those were her same exact words she used when she saw the same expression upon Hagrid's face on the way over, when he was telling her about Hogwarts and who he was.

_"Sorry?" _Hagrid barked, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who all shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry asked.

Hinata closed her ears, knowing full well what's coming next. It was quite predictable what Hagrid will do next really.

"ALL WHAT?!" Hagrid thundered while Hinata flinched, trying to get closer to Harry. "Now wait jus' one second!"

Hagrid had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall while Hinata unconsciously held onto Harry's baggy sweater, who didn't seem to have noticed since all of his attention were on Hagrid and the Dursleys.

"Do you mean ter tell me," Hagrid growled at the cowered Dursleys. "that this boy--this boy!--knows nothin' abou'--about ANYTHING?!"

'Ok...I think that was going a bit too far. I had been to school after all and my marks weren't that bad,' Harry thought.

"I know _some_ things. I can, you know, do math and stuff," Harry said.

_'That's not really what Hagrid meant, Harry-kun,'_ Hinata thought with a slight sweat-drop.

Hagrid simply waved his hand. "About _our _world, I mean. _Your _world. _My _world. _Yer parents' world_," He said.

"What world?" Harry asked.

Hinata gulped, knowing full well how Hagrid was going to take it. Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid boomed.

Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble". Hagrid stared wildly at Harry while Hinata looked worriedly at her half-giant friend. She really didn't like the anger expressed upon his face, it didn't really suited him.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad. I mean, they're _famouse_. You're _famous_," Hagrid said.

"What? My...my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Harry asked with an equally confused and curious Hinata.

"Yeh don' know...yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?" Hagrid finally asked.

Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" Vernon bravely shouted.

Hinata rolled her eyes at this. She knew for a fact that Hagrid was going to tell Harry whether the fat teme liked it or not.

"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him?! I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?!" Hagrid's raged voice shouted.

"Kept _what_ from me?" Harry asked eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Vernon shouted in panic.

Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

_'Dramatic much,'_ Hinata thought in amusement.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid then turned toward Harry with Hinata still holding onto his baggy sweater. "Harry---yer a wizard,"

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. Hinata fidgetted, feeling totally out of place at the very moment so decided to keep quiet till everything was settled with and they could finally leave.

"I'm a _what_?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"A wizard, o' course," Hagrid said, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower. "an' a thumpin' good' un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter,"

Just when Harry was about to stretch out his hand toward the yellowish envelope that he had longed to read at last, he had finally felt the girl clinging onto his baggy sweater from his arm he wore. He looked down at the soft hands that clinged onto him with a slight blush. Hinata quickly noticed this and blushed of her behavior. She quickly let go with a huge blush that she immediately hid behind her black bangs by bending down her head. Hagrid merely looked at them with amusement in his black eyes.

Harry just took the envelope and took the letter out and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We wait your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. Hinata, meanwhile, watched with amusement in her eyes and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling. After all, she acted quit similar like Harry when she first read her letter before her anger settled in with the discoverage of her father.

"Wh-what does it mean...they await my owl?" Harry stammered after a few minutes.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid said, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart house, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled out an owl--a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl--a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that both Harry and Hinata could read upside down.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter and have Hinata with me too.**

**Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid**

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was a normal occuranced. Although in Hinata's case, it wasn't really so strange since Konoha do send messages to birds or hawks, even if it is strange to use owls though.

Harry realized his mouth was open and quickly closed it when he heard a soft giggle coming from Hinata, who found the scene very amusing. Harry blushed, feeling awfully embarrassed.

"Where was I?" Hagrid said, but at that moment, Vernon, still ashen-faced but looked very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going," Vernon.

Hagrid grunted while Hinata twitched in annoyance. Both agreeing that they absolutely loathed the bastard just as much with Hiashi.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," Hagrid said.

"A what?" Harry asked, interrested.

"A Muggle," Hinata anwered with a soft voice that somehow comforted him. He looked at her with his emerald green eyes. "It's what we call nonmagic people like them," Hinata nudged her head toward the Dursleys.

"An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on," Hagrid muttered angrily.

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish. Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" Vernon said with such disdain in his voice.

Hinata had the erge to roll her eyes again. Hiashi also planned to stop her just like this teme was trying to do to this boy. It completely annoyed her to death.

"You _knew_? You _knew_ I'm a...wizard?" Harry asked angrily.

"Knew! _Knew!" _Petunia shrieked suddenly. "Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that...that _school_...and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all of this for years.

_'Someone's jealous,'_ Hinata mused.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you. Of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange...just as...as _abnormal_. Then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" Petunia finished shrieking.

Harry paled. "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" Harry shouted.

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scrambled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. Hinata too looked curiously at Hagrid, after all, she _was_ raised in the Ninja World not the Wizarding World.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. Harry and Hinata noticed how he suddenly looked anxious.

"I never expected this," Hagrid said in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, hoe much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh...but someone's gotta...yeh both can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin',"

Hagrid threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. Then Hagrid told Harry and Hinata about Voldemort, the day Harry's parents were murdered by the said dark wizard, and how Harry somehow survived the killing curse when no one else hadn't making him famous all over the Wizarding World.

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind soon after. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before. He then realized something else, for the first in his life; a high, cold, cruel laugh.

He wasn't the only one who started to act strangely. Hinata began to feel an emmence amount of pain from her neck, behind the black choker along with a sudden pulse around it. She could feel an aching pain toward her chest that she couldn't explain. Fortunately for her, no one seem to have noticed as Hagrid was watching Harry sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter _this_ lot," Hagrid said angrily toward the Dursleys.

"Load of old tosh," Vernon said.

Harry jumped by surprise, he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were still there. Vernon certainly seemed to have gotten back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

Hinata softly snorted at Vernon's courage, for she knew it will soon vanish real soon. The fat teme was too much of a coward to have any bravery.

"Now you listen hear, boy," Vernon snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing but a good beating wouldn't have cured. As for all of this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it. Their world's better off without them in my opinion. Ashed for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types. Just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end--"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. He pointed the umbrella at Vernon.

"I'm warning you, Cursley. I'm warning you, one more word..." Hagrid warned angrily.

In danger of being speared on the end of an embrella by a bearded giant, Vernon's courage failed again. He flattened himself against the wall and fell silent just like Hinata expected. Not to mention she felt outraged how the Dursley felt about Harry's parents.

"That's better," Hagrid said, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry...I mean, You-Know-Who?" Harry asked and immediately caught Hinata's attention. She too wondered whatever happened to him, but somehow felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared, vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see...he was gettin' more an' more powerful. Why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, beidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trancess. Don' reckon they couldn've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on. _I_ dunno what it was, no one does--but somethin' about you stumped him, all right," Hagrid explained.

Hinata was in awe from the story and looked curiously at Harry.

Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.

A wizard?

Him?

_'How could I possibly be a wizard?'_ Harry thought incredisably. _'I had spent my whole life being beaten by Dudley, and bullied by both of my aunt and uncle. If I had once defeated the greatest dark wizard in the world, how come Dudley could always be able to kick me around like a football?'_

"Hagrid, I think you must have made a mistake. I...I can't be a w-wizard," Harry said quietly.

Hinata's lips twitched in amusement. He could be really cute when he was looking confused along with the other emotions she had seen so far. Hinata blinked and blushed. She immediately shook her head and began to feel very confused. She isn't one to fall for a boy this quickly! In fact...she had never gotten a crush with anyone before! Hinata mentally groaned, because all she wanted was become friends with Harry and not just because who he was but for the bnoy in general. She could see the harships of isolation from his very own blood...his family. She could relate to him since her own family...her clan loathed her with very few exceptions from the Cadet Branch.

To Harry's surprise, Hagrid chuckled and noticed amused lavender pupil-less eyes before she looked away with a confused expression that Harry couldn't understand.

"Not a wizard, eh? Have you never made things happen when you was scared or angry?" Hagrid questioned.

Harry looked into the fire. Now that he thought about it...things do happen whenever he was feeling those emotions. He always made strange things happen that he couldn't understand and yet...his uncle and aunt always happened to punish him for them when there was no proof that it was him or how to explain about them. Then there was that incedent on freeing the boa contrictor in the zoo.

He turned back toward Hagrid with a smile and noticed Hagrid pratically beaming at him.

"See? Harry Potter, not a wizard--you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts," Hagrid said with a warm smile.

Hinata soon noticed Vernon's face became pratically red in anger. She knew that he wasn't going to give in without a fight. She mentally groaned and hoped Hagrid will just finish it so they could get a move on. She really doesn't like the Dursleys at all. They were reminding her of her villagers and the Hyuuga's that had hated her and her best friends. She really wanted to get away from all of that but the Dursleys were reminding her too much of them...although they aren't nearly as bad as they were.

"Haven't I told you he's not going?" Vernon hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish--spell books and wands and--"

"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," Hagrid growled. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a changer like Hina here, an' he'll be under the greatest headmasterr Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled--"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" Vernon shouted.

Now Vernon had gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER--" Hagrid thundered. "--INSULT--ALBUS--DUMBLEDORE--IN--FRONT--OF--ME!"

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley. With a flash of violet light coming from it, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom. He howled in pain. When he turned his back on them, both Harry and Hinata saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Vernon roared in anger and pulled Petunia and Dudley into the other room. Casting one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper, but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do," Hagrid said. He casted a sideway look at Harry and Hinata under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh both didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm...er...not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff--one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job--"

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Harry asked.

Hinata looked deadpanned at Harry, looking at him dissapprovingly. It really wasn't their bussiness.

"Oh, well--I was at Hogwarts meself but I--er--got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore," Hagrid explained uncomfortable.

"Why were you--?"

Before Harry could finish asking, Hinata covered his mouth to shut him up.

"Why don't we all get some sleep since it's getting late? Didn't you say we were going to be really busy?" Hinata asked quickly.

Harry blinked and looked questionably at Hinata but didn't say anything when he immediately noticed the warning glare she was giving off toward him.

"Er--yes! Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that," Hagrid said, noticing the exchange. He took off his thick black coat and threw it at Harry and Hinata. "You can kip under that. I'm sure it's big enough o' the two of yeh. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets,"

Hinata made a disgusted look at the coat but then shrugged and decided to put up with it. Harry on the other hand felt his mind go blank.

_'Wait...what does he mean by that it's big enough for the two of us?'_ Harry wondered nervousily.

"Come on Harry-kun," Hinata called out as she layed down on the most comfortable floor to sleep in with the huge black coat on top of her.

As soon as Harry noticed this, he completely understood and felt himself blushing.

Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed. Hinata completely understood why Harry was blushing and felt herself blushing along with her self-conscious. After all, the only boy she had ever slept with was Naruto but he was more like an older brother to her and...Naratii was also sleeping with them too.

"You don't...well...um...we don't have to sleep really close. I mean...we have enough room to have some distance between us," Hinata stammered as she felt her blush growing more and more by the second.

Harry too kept blushing till he finally nodded and crept under the thick black coat. They both not noticing Hagrid watch the exchange the whole time in amusement.

"Neh...Harry-kun?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Harry was slowly falling asleep till Hinata woke him up from her soft voice.

"C-can I ask you something?" Hinata asked nervously as she started to play with the hem of her torn black shirt that Harry finally started to notice. He had noticed that Hinata seem really in pain from those injuries that he doesn't know where it came from. But he somehow knew that Hinata wouldn't say anything but was still worried about those injuries.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry asked gently.

Hinata gulped nervously. "C-can...I mean..you...me...agh! This is so frustrating! Ok I'll just be blunt about this. Can we be friends?" Hinata asked eagerly with her lavender pupil-less eyes suddenly sparkling more than usual for Harry.

Harry blinked till his emerald green eyes suddenly widened in shock. "You...want to be friends with...me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Hinata nodded. "You see...I don't really have any friends back at home other than two who are really like my brother and sister to me. But...now I'm going to a whole other place...other world! I never thought that magic really exsisted till now though not possible since where I came from is sort of similar. None of the kids my age wanted to become friends with me or my other two friends. I'm scared that at this Hogwarts place might be the same. I'm scared that I might end up alone without anyone like I had before I met my friends. So...can we be friends?" Hinata said hopefully.

Harry looked into her eyes and noticed the sadness within those eyes of loneliness and sadness inside them. He felt a sudden rush of warmth of acceptance from those sparkles lavender pupil-less eyes. A happy, warm smile appeared upon his face for the first time in his life.

"Yeah...I'll be happy to be your friend," Harry accepted.

Hinata blinked till a large grin appeared her face and immediately hugged him.

"Alright! Thank you so much, Harry-kun!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

Harry blushed but then smile and hugged her back. He felt warm from her hug. He had never been hugged before and having Hinata hugging him like this made him feel giddy and warm and happy all at once.

This where the Wizard and Kuniochi formed their friendship and their life being formed.


	3. Chapter III

Hey, everyone~! I'm finally BACK! I'm so sorry! TT^TT I tried to updated this days ago, but then my stupid laptop shut down...LITERALLY! I couldn't update or type anything! It sucked so bad! I felt like burning it! It's a good thing I didn't or else you guys would have to wait till around Christmas, considering the fact that my mom planned to buy a new computer around that time. My laptop screen doesn't work in the right half, but most of the left half works though. I'm just so happy I could finally update this wonderful story of mine! At first I planned to make this a bit longer, but then I thought against it. I was too impatient, so sorry if there were any grammer or spelling errors. Lots of HarryxHinata fluff in here though! (giggles) Hope you all enjoy it! =^-^=

* * *

HarryHinata and the Philosopher Stone

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: HarryHinata

Eventual Pairing: RonHermione

* * *

Summary: What if Hinata's mom was a witch? What if her mother died during child birth and Hiashi resented Hinata because of it? What if Hiashi wasn't truly her father? What if Hiashi made Hinata a Jinchuuriki of the 10-Tailed Wolf, Riryuka? What happens when she gets her Hogwarts letter? What if...Hagrid picks Hinata up before getting Harry? Harry and Hinata will begin their grand adventure that will never end even after they leave their Hogwarts school years. Secrets of their past and their freinds secret pasts will soon be revealed as they go along the adventure. Two souls that had never knew that their lives will be completely intertwined by fate.

* * *

Chapter III

_On Our Way to Diagon Alley

* * *

_

_Why...why do I keep having these dreams? Are they real...or not? Are they really just dreams...or are they memories of a past I could not remember? Who are you? You with eyes filled with warmth, strength, and a sheild that will forever protect those who you hold dear to you. You with sparkled eyes filled with love and sincerity that are so foreigned to my life. ...You with eyes of innocense that filled me with a sense of wanting to protect that innocense of horrors in our world. Why? Why do you three seem so familiar to me? Who are you? Please! I need to know...who I am. Who am I? _**-Naratii

* * *

**

Harry woke up the next early morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he didn't dare to open his eyes. How could he? Especially if all that had happened was just a dream.

'It was just a dream,' Harry thought firmly, trying not to get his hopes up. 'I dreamed a giant named Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards and made a new friend named Hinata, who apparently had a hard life like me. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard,'

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.

'And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door,' Harry thought sadly. Even though he had told himself this earlier, he couldn't help but feel his heart being crushed. Either way, he didn't open his eyes. It was such a good dream that it all almost felt so real.

The tapping continued.

"All right," Harry mumbled. "I'm getting up,"

He tried to sit up, but the sudden weight he felt on right shoulder, arm and chest made him stay put. This completely startled him as soon as his vision saw black hair in his view. He had to blink a few times till his mind registered the girl ontop half of himself, the hut around him, and Hagrid himself sleeping on the collapsed sofa. Soon his green eyes rested on the window, where he noticed an owl rapping its claw with a newspaper held in its beak.

Knowing that the tapping will eventually wake his new friends up, Harry slowly and gently gotten up after having Hinata off of him. He gently laid Hagrid's coat on Hinata's frail body, and quickly went toward the window happily. He couldn't believe that it hadn't been dream! After jerking the window open, the owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered toward Hinata and began to attack Hagrid's coat.

"Don't do that!" Harry shouted in a whisper, as he tried to stop the owl from waking up the black haired beauty. Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him, and took the coat away as it continued to attack the coat.

This act immediately woke Hinata up as she back-flipped away. Her eyes narrowed as she leooked around in alert with her body tensed while Harry was in awe by her grace. As soon as her eyes were locked into Harry's emerald green eyes, she found herself calmed down.

"Good morning, Harry-kun!" Hinata said with a warm smile.

Harry found himself blushing from the warm smile. He had never recieved anything so warm and sincere in his life that made him feel warm inside.

"Morning, Hinata," Harry said, with a shy smile along with a slight blush.

Hinata looked around as soon as she felt her cheeks heat up from looking into those intense green eyes. She had never seen eyes like Harry's that wore so much emotions that she had ever seen. In fact, she almost lost herself from looking into those depth emerald green eyes.

As soon as her eyes landed on the owl, which kept savaging the coat, Hinata could feel herself sweatdrop in disbelief.

"What is that owl doing?" Hinata asked, while biting the bottom of her lip.

Harry blinked till remembered about the owl. He silently cursed under his breath and immediately went toward Hagrid's sleeping form with Hinata close behind.

"Hagrid!" Harry said loudly. "There's an owl - "

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted out from the sofa.

"What?" Harry asked with a confused expression.

Hinata was equally as lost as Harry was.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets," Hagrid explained.

Harry and Hinata looked back on the coat and its many pockets. They both sweatdropped and sighed. They both knew that it will take awhile till they could find anything what they need to find. As they searched around, both children couldn't believe the stuff they kept finding from each pocket they were looking at. It was long till Harry finally pulled out a handful of strang-looking coins.

"Give him five Knuts," Hagrid said sleepily.

"Knuts?" Hinata asked.

"The little bronze ones," Hagrid explained.

Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into the small leather pouch that's tied on it. Then the owl flew off through the open window that Harry had opened earlier. Harry and Hinata watched as the owl left with a small smile.

Hagrid yawned loudly as he sat up to stretch, while Harry and Hinata looked back at Hagrid.

"Best be off, Harry, Hina, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school," Hagrid said.

Harry was turning over the wizard coins when a sudden thought came to him as he looked at the coins. Hinata, who had noticed his actions, also realized it as well and found herself grimacing. They had just thought of something that made them felt their heart sank.

"Um - Hagrid?" Harry asked hestitantly.

"Mm?" Hagrid said, who was pulling on his huge boots.

"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night...he won't pay for me to go and learn magic," Harry said worriedly.

"Same here. I'm sure Hiashi-teme wouldn't even want to help me too," Hinata said bitterly with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid said, stood up and scratched at the back of his head. "D'yeh think both of yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed - " Harry started, feeling a bit confused.

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizard's bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither, Harry," Hagrid said.

"Wizards have _banks_?" Harry and Hinata asked in wonder with wide eyes.

"Just the one, Gringotts. Run by goblins," Hagrid explained.

_"Goblins?" _Harry and Hinata shouted in disbelief, as they both nearly chocked on their food.

"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry, Hina. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Howarts business," Hagrid said proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you - gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see. So, got everythin'? Come on, then,"

Harry and Hinata followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now as the clouds moved calmly with the sun shining brightly. The ocean gleamed like diamonds from the sun's rays. The boat Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water on the bottom from the storm.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked Hagrid and Hinata, as he looked around for another boat.

Hinata held back snort at the question.

"Flew," Hagrid said simply.

"Flew?" Harry asked in disbelief at Hagrid then at Hinata. Hinata merely shrugged with an amused expression.

"Yeah - but we'll go back in this," Hagrid said, pointing at the boat. "Not s'pposed ter us magic now I've got yeh,"

They all settled down in the boat, while Harry kept staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying. Hinata looked amused at Harry's dazed look that she let out a giggle. This snapped Harry out of his thoughts, and blushed as he watched Hinata giggle. Hinata immediately noticed this, and felt herself blushing as well and looked away.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," Hagrid said, having not have noticed the whole event. He gave Harry and Hinata another of his sideways looks. "If I were ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh two mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not!" Harry and Hinata shouted at the same, both eager to see more magic.

Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.

"Why would you be made to try and rob Gringotts?" Hinata asked.

"Spells - enchantments," Hagrid said, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat,"

Harry and Hinata sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_. Harry had learned from his Uncle Vernon that people like to be left alone while they did this...the hard way. He mentally winced as he unconsciously rubbed his right arm, but it was difficult not to leave Hagrid alone, he'd never had so many questions in his life. Not to mention, he was never able to have anyone to ask any of his questions without getting insults or get punished for it.

Hinata had no problems for it, but she didn't know what to ask first.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

_'Ministry of Magic? Are they like the Counsil from Konoha?'_ Hinata wondered.

"'Course," Hagrid said. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was onne. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice,"

"But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?" Harry asked.

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country," Hagrid explained.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"_Why?_ Blimey, Hina, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone," Hagrid said.

At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid then at Hinata as they walked through the little town to the station. Although, Harry believes they were more like looking at Hinata's eyes which kind of annoyed him. Even though Harry couldn't blame them from staring at Hagrid's huge size that looked to be twice as high then anyone else, but it didn't mean they could stare at Hinata because of her eyes. He never liked people who openly stare at people just because of how different they were.

"Hagrid," Harry said, panting a bit as he ran to keep up. "did you say there are _dragons_ at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," Hagrid said. "Crickey, I'd like a dragon,"

"You'd _like_ one?" Hinata asked with a sweatdrop.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go," Hagrid said, while Harry and Hinata continue to look at their new friend in disbelief.

Once they reached the station, it wasn't long in about five minutes' time till the train reached in London. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so could buy their tickets.

People continued to stare even more in the train much to Harry's annoyance. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Harry, Hina?" Hagrid asked, as he counted stitches.

Both eleven year olds took the parchment envelope out of their pockets, which Hinata miracously had gotten back from Hagrid.

"Good," Hagrid said. "There's a list there of everything yeh need,"

Harry and Hinata unfolded a second piece of paper they both hadn't noticed before, and read the whole list.

_'This is a lot of stuff to buy,'_ Hinata thought worriedly.

"Can we really buy all of this in London?" Harry wondered out loud.

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid said.

* * *

Harry had never been to London before, considering that the Dursleys took the pleasure on locking him up in the house or Ms. Figg's place. Hinata also found it facinating, but almost lost herself in the crowd so she immediately took a hold onto Harry's hand. Their cheeks were still pink from their blush they both bloomed from the act.

Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and trains too slow, which amused the eleven year olds.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," Hagrid said, as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry and Hinata had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Harry and Hinata wondered if there really were piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them, or shops full of spell books and broomsticks. But they didn't doubt Hagrid to everything he had told them so far, and they couldn't help but trust him.

"This is it," Hagrid said, coming to a halt. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place,"

It was a tiny, rubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry and Hinata wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't seem to glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, they both gotten the most peculiar feeling that only they and Hagrid could see it. Before anyone of them could mention this, Hagrid had steered them inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and messy. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when the three walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said, clapping both of his great hands on Harry's and Hinata's shoulders, almost making them both fall from the strength from those hands.

"Good Lord," The bartender gasped out, peering at Harry. "Is this - can this be - ?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. This suddenly made Harry and Hinata uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Bless my soul," The old bartender whispered. "Harry Potter...what an honor,"

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back,"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was completely shocked and so was Hinata. They could feel every eye in the pub looking at Harry. Hinata tightened her hold onto Harry, worried that they will start to stampeed on her new friend. She could tell right away that he wasn't one to like too much attention. Harry felt himself relaxing from the tightened hold from Hinata's petite, soft hand with blush. He really appreciated having a friend with him.

Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. It took every strenth that both Harry and Hinata had not to let go of their hands.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last,"

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud,"

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter,"

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle,"

"I've seen you before!" Harry exclaimed, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shope,"

"He remembers!" Dedalus Diggle cried, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Hinata mentally groaned. _'Thanks a lot Harry-kun,'_ Hinata thought sarcastically. _'You just made it worse,'_

Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crock ford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes were twitching. As soon as Hinata set her eyes on him, she found herself stiffening and suddenly alert. She tried to relax herself, but every place in her body screamed 'DANGEROUS'. She mentally shook her head and stomped the feeling away.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said. "Harry, Hina, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.

"P-P-Potter," Professor Quirrell stammered, grasping Harry's hand. "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you,"

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Hinata asked, trying to sound tense as she was feeling about now.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Quirrell muttered, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself," He looked terrified at the very thought.

Unfortunately, the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes (_'Ten painful minutes is more like it!'_ Hinata thought annoyingly.) to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the noice of people.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry, Hina," Hagrid called out.

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand on last time, much to Hinata's amusement and Harry's embarassment. Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'," Hagrid said.

"Is he always that nervous?" Hinata asked, slightly still suspicious.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first-hand experience...They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject - now, where's me umbrella?" Hagrid explained as he looked for his pink umbrella.

While Harry's mind swimming from the things he finding out, Hinata's eyes narrowed. She's finding herself really catious on her Defense Against the Dark Arts sensei. She couldn't explain why that is but she is.

Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up...two across..." Hagrid muttered. "Right, stand back yeh two,"

Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared till it grew wider and wider, until a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," Hagrid said. "to Diagon Alley,"


	4. Chapter IV

Hey, everyone~! I'm back! I've finally updated the new chapter of this wonderful story of mine! I just recently found out that I plan to make 14 series of these. Whoah! 14? I know...but they're mostly short ones really. Many surprises will be in store for you as you follow the series. lol! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter though! Enjoy! =^-^=

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, only my favorite Oc!

* * *

HarryHinata and the Philosopher Stone

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: HarryHinata

Eventual Pairing: RonHermione

* * *

Summary: What if Hinata's mom was a witch? What if her mother died during child birth and Hiashi resented Hinata because of it? What if Hiashi wasn't truly her father? What if Hiashi made Hinata a Jinchuuriki of the 10-Tailed Wolf, Riryuka? What happens when she gets her Hogwarts letter? What if...Hagrid picks Hinata up before getting Harry? Harry and Hinatawill begin their grand adventure that will never end even after they leave their Hogwarts school years. Secrets of their past and their freind's secret pasts will soon be revealed as they go along the adventure. Two souls that had never knew that their lives will be completely intertwined by fate.

* * *

Chapter IV

_Banks and Wands_

**

* * *

**_Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar to me? I never knew who my parents were and probably never will be. The old man told me he could not tell me till I'm old enough to understand. What does he mean? How can I not understand when all I want to know is to know who my parents were? What do these dreams mean? You with the same mirror face as my own, but with red hair like blood and eyes filled with sadness and emptiness that made me feel the need to protect you. Who are you? Why do I feel responsible for you? What is this feeling of strong protectiveness to heal all the gashing wounds in your pure heart? Who are you? What do you mean to me? Please...my little kitsune angel...who are you?_ **-Naruto

* * *

**

Hagrid grinned at Harry's and Hinata's amazement. They stopped through the archway. The eleven year olds both looked quickly over their shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall.

The sun shined brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons of all sizes were organized in stacks: Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver (that was self-stirring), and Collapsible.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," Hagrid said when he noticed Harry and Hinata looking at the Cauldrons. "But we gotta get yer money first,"

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes, and Hinata wished she could activate her Byakugan. They turned their head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside of them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an once, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owls Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's and Hinata's age had their noses pressed against the window with broomsticks in it. "Look," They heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever - " There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry and Hinata had never seen before! Windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eel's eyes (which made Hinata shudder), tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," Hagrid said, taking both 11 year old's reverie.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagridsaid quietly, as the trio walked up the white stone steps. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, both children noticed, very long fingers and feet. Hinata winced upon seeing them. The goblin bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said.

_'That looks more like a challenge to me. It's like they're asking to be robbed,'_Hinata thought with a sweatdrop.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they werrein a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them. Hagrid, Harry, and Hinatamade for the counter.

"Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Ms. Hinata Hyuuga's safe,"

"You have their key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," Hagridsaid, and started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers.

The goblin wrinkled his nose much to Hinata's amusement. Harry just watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubbies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," Hagrid said at last, holding two different colored, tiny keys; one gold and the other lavender.

The goblin looked at them closely. "That seems to be in order," The goblin said.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred thirteen,"

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," He said, handing it back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook happened to be another goblin who was called out. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and the two children followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault 713?" Harry asked curiously, peeking Hinata's own curiousity.

"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwart's business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that,"

* * *

The four had just gotten to both of the eleven year olds' vaults, and they still could not believe how much money they had in their possession. After all, they never get money on their own.

Right now they're going deeper and faster inside the underground bank. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry and Hinata leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom. Unfortunately, Hagrid groaned and pulled them back by the scruff of their neck before they could get a good look.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they be sucked through the door and trapped in there," Griphook said.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," Griphook said with a rather nasty grin.

_'Oh that's nice,'_Hinata thought sarcastically.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry and Hinata were sure. They both leaned forward eagerly, when the vault opened they had first thought it was empty. Then Harry and Hinata noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper laying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry and Hinata longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back. It's best if I keep me mouth shut," Hagrid said.

* * *

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry and Hinata didn't know where to run first now that they had a bag full of money. They didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that they were holding more money than they'd had in their whole life.

"Might as well get yer uniforms," Hagrid said, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, Hina, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts,"

Hagrid still look a bit sick, so Harry and Hinata entered Madam Malkin's shop, feeling extremely nervous. So without thinking Hinata grabbed her friend's own. They both could feel the now familiar warmth around their cheeks, but Harry didn't remove his hand away. Instead, he squaeezed her smaller ones gently. They could feel themselves more calm, especially since they weren't alone for they had each other.

Madam Malkins was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Malkins inquired, when Harry started to speak while Hinata hid behind him. She's still shy when it came to new people, especially toward nice people since she's not used to such treatment other than a few she held dearly to her heart. "Got a lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact,"

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face with white-blond hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkins and another witch, who came by the help, stood Harry on a stool next to the boy, with Hinata next to Harry. Madam Malkins and the witch slipped a long robe on their heads, and began to pin the robe to the right length.

"Hello," The boy greeted monotonessly. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry and Hinata said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," The boy said. His voice sounded bored and drawling. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow,"

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley while Hinata was reminded by those stuck up Hyuugas.

"Have any of _you_ got your own broom?" The boy went on.

"No," Harry and Hinata said.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry and Hinata said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"_I_ do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," Harry and Hinata said, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," Harry said, wishing he could say something a bit more interresting.

Hinata, on the other hand, waished she could beat the crap out of him so he could shut up.

_'He's reminding me _way _too much of those Hyuuga bastards,'_ Hinata thought bitterly.

"I say, look at that man!" The boy said suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Hinata then pointed at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said, pleased to know something the boy didn't.

"He works at Hogwarts," Hinata added as she softly smiled back at the gamekeeper.

"Oh," The boy said. "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," Harry said tensly.

Harry and Hinata were disliking the boy more and more with every second that pass by.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ - lives in a hut on the school grounds and ever now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed,"

"We think he's brilliant," Harry said coldly, with Hinata glaring at snobby boy.

"_Do _you?" The boy said, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry and Hinata said shortly. Both didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy. Plus, Hinata figured that her father _must_have been dead since Hagrid never wanted to answer to her who her father was or if he's around.

"Oh, sorry," The other said, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," Harry said.

"Same here," Hinata said.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry or Hinata could answer, Madam Malkins said, "You are done, my dear,"

Harry and Hinata, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you two at Hogwarts, I suppose," The drawling boy said.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him and Hinata.

"What's up?" Hagrid asked.

Hinata looked at her new friend worriedly.

"Nothing," Harry lied, not wanting to worry his new friends.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote, while Hinata was looking at an interresting lavender quill with gray-blue at the edges of the feather. When they left the shop, Harry couldn't help but ask Hagrid the questions he's been wanting to ask since he and Hinata left that boy away.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" Harry asked.

Hinata looked at her new friend in understanding expression. She now knew what was bothering Harry. In fact, she's been wanting to know herself since this was a completely different world than her own from the Elemental Continent.

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh two know - not knowin' about Quidditch!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Don't make me feel worse," Harry said miserably. Hinata couldn't help, but reach out his hand and grabbed it gently into her own. Green eyes clashed into lavender ones, who gave a reasurring warmth in her eyes. This made him calm down and made it easier explaining Hagrid about the white-blond haired boy in Madam Malkin's with Hinata adding a few.

" - and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in - "

_'He's definitely like those stuck up Hyuuga bastards of the Main Branch,'_ Hinata thought bitterly.

"Yer not _from_a Muggle family. None of yeh. If he'd known who yeh _were_- he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles - look at both of yer mums! Look what yer mother, Harry, had fer a sister! Not to mention those Hyuugas, Hina!" Hagrid said.

"So what _is _Quidditch?" Hinata asked.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules," Hagrid tried to explain.

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but - "

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry said gloomily.

_'Harry...' _Hinata looked at her friend sadly. She could tell that Harry was really nervous for their first day at Hogwarts. She really wished she could help Harry somehow, but she didn't know how she could reassure him.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one,"

"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Somehow, the question sended chills down Hinata's spine for reasons she didn't know. Her neck and chest prickled which brought more questions in her head.

"Years an' years ago," Hagrid said.

* * *

After buying Harry's and Hinata's books, cauldrons, and potion ingredients from Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list.

"Just yer wands left - oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present," Hagrid said.

Hinata gasped, she too almost forgotten.

Harry blushed. "You don't have to - " Harry protested, not wanting to bother them.

"Harry-kun don't say that! You deserve a present! Hold on, I think I may have something that I haven't thought of till now," Hinata said, as she looked through her new bag she bought. Hagrid and Harry looked at each other in confusion as they patiently waited. She finally took out beautiful silver chained necklace with a stag pendant on it. With a cheerful smile, Hinata it over to Harry. "Here you go! I bought this not that long ago,"

Harry slowly took it and couldn't bring himself to look away the precious necklace. There was something beautiful yet painful about the necklace. Like he had seen the stag somewhere before, but he couldn't seem to remember. It was like the stag pendant on the chained necklace was something important to him.

He looked up and gave her the most breathtaking smile he had ever had. It was filled with warmth and happiness. "Thank you Hinata," Harry said sincerely.

Hinata blushed, and looked down at the floor. _'Why am I blushing over a smile?'_Hinata wondered, confused upon the emotions that Harry kept making her feel.

"Come on, Harry, Hina. I'll yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin',"

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. While Hinata had an unusual black owl with lavender tips at the end of his wings. Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks to Hagrid.

"Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollvanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand,"

A magic wand...this was what Harry and Hinata had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read **Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.** A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry and Hinata felt strangely as though they had entered a very strict library; they swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to them and instead looked around the thousand of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of Harry's neck prickled and Hinata stiffened upon feeling someone nearby, but didn't know where. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," A soft voice said.

Harry and Hinata jumped by surprise. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide and pale eyes shined like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly.

"Hi," Hinata greeted softly, her muscles still tense and alert.

"Ah, yes," The man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you two soon. Harry Potter and Hinata Hyuuga. You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday they were in here themselves, buying their first wand. Lily Potter had a ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Maru Hyuuga on the other hand had a ten and a half long, made of lavender and holy. Nice for charms and transfiguration. Of course, because she was a kuniouchi from the Elemental Continent, she had to wear these special gloves to help control her magic,"

Mr. Ollivander came closer to Harry till they almost nose to nose. As much as he wanted to tell them their fathers' wands, he knew that he mustn't, especially of James' wand. The wand was special and powerful, but it mostly represented to what he was and of his dark past. A past that James had made him promise not to tell anyone. The old man made sure to have kept his promise. He could only hope that the boy would understand when the time comes when James' past finally reveal itself.

After telling the children upon the wand that inflict Harry's scar, Mr. Ollivander searched for Hinata's wand first. It was tricky and took quite awhile which delighted the old man. He loved a fair challenge. It took about an hour or so till they finally gotten it.

Mr. Ollivander looked at the square black and lavender box with a serious expression.

_'This is the only one I_ know_ the girl will gain,'_ He thought. _'Maru Hyuuga...it seems that your daughter will do great things in the future ahead,'_

Hinata had been shocked upon what kind of wand she had, but not only a wand but also special types of gloves like her mother. As soon as her hands touched the wand, it let out a melody hum and sparks that made a shape of a ten tailed wolf shocked her.

"I see you were destined for this wand," Mr. Ollivander said, catching the trio attention. "That wand has been in the back for years and no one has ever been able to gain it. Only one actually came close, but the boy said that this wand wasn't his to get. Quite wise for such a young boy,"

Hinata looked down at her black wand and gloves. Her wand was pearl black with a lavender handle. It was nine and third of a quarter, made of black wolf demon's fur and chakra wood. Her gloves were completely black with metal around her fingers. At the end of the gloves were lavender with fire printed on it. At the back of her hand had a round crystal on it with a ten tailed wolf black emblem inside it. Black-like mist waved inside of both magic and chakra. It was quite beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

It was now Harry's turn, and to say the least, he was also shocked what kind of wand he had inheritted. It took about a hour like Hinata till they finally found his wand.

"Tricky customers you two are, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Mr. Ollivander said, as he handed the wand toward Harry.

Harry took the wand when he suddenly felt warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Hagrid whooped and clapped while Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand into its box and wrapped it in a brown paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious..."

"I'm sorry, but _what's_curious?" Hinata asked, with Harry looked at the old wand maker in confusion as well.

Mr. Ollivander fixed them with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter, Ms. Hyuuga. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar," Mr. Ollivander explained.

Harry swallowed while Hinata narrowed her eyes, worriedly.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter...After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great,"

Harry and Hinata shivered. They weren't sure they like Mr. Ollivander too much. They each paid seven gold Galleons for their wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

* * *

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, Hinata and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall to the back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road which was starting to worry Hinata. Up another escalator and out into Paddington, Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before we leave," Hagrid said.

Hagrid bought Harry and Hinata a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," Hagrid said.

"He's right, Harry-kun. Is something bothering you?" Hinata asked with concern eyes.

Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," Harry said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirell, Mr. Ollivander...but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died,"

Hinata looked sadly at Harry, knowing the feeling especially since her two other friends felt the same way. Even though its completely different situation than Harry's, none of them knew why the village hated Naruto. The only reason they hated her and Naratii was because of their relationship toward the blond. This made Hinata hold onto Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. This made the green eyes boy to relax as Hagrid reassured him with a smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact,"

Hagrid led the two toward the alleyway, and brought out familiar looking kunai.

"Now, Harry, Hina, hold onto it. Dumbledore explain that Harry will stay with yeh Hina in yer world, alright?" Hagrid said.

Hinata nodded while Harry looked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked toward Hinata.

Hinata merely smiled. "You're staying home with me and two of my bests friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They love gaining new friends. Don't worry. It's better than staying with those stupid Dursleys," Hinata said.

"Hold on yeh two," Hagrid said.

Gripping tightly onto his things and the kunai, Harry along with his companions vanished. Never knowing the happiness he will gain during the rest of the summer. He'll definetly make the most of it. It was the definitely best birthday he ever had!

* * *

That was the end of the fourth chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I sure changed a lot in here. lol. Please Review and tell me what you all think! I need motivation here! Especially for the next chapter since it will be _really_ long. Till next time everyone! =^-^=

_Next time on **HarryHinata and the Philosopher Stone**:_

_Hagrid, Hinata, and Harry stood in front of Konoha's gates._

"Welcome to Konoha, Harry-kun!"

_A familiar looking red head slept restlessly on his bed, covered in sweat and tears._

'Why? Why does my past have to haunt me after all of these years?'

_Hinata intoduced Harry to Naruto and Naratii._

'Do I...know him? Why does he seems to familiar to me?'

_Harry and Hinata stood in front of Platform 9 3/4._

'How come I thought I was looking at Naruto when I looked at red head boy?'

_Mysteries will soon be shown while another will soon have his past haunting him in his dreams._

_The red head looked out his window of his room._

"I can only hope that at least aniki (big brother) is alright. Dad...please look out for 'Ruto-kun,"

_Far away, dull azure blue eyes opened._


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, only my favorite Oc!

* * *

Shadows I: Sorcerer's Stone

xxHinaAngelxx

* * *

Main Pairing: HarryHinata

Pairings: NarutoNaratii, RonLuna, NevilleHermione

* * *

Summary: What if Hinata's mom was a witch? What if her mother died during child birth and Hiashi resented Hinata because of it? What if Hiashi wasn't truly her father? What if Hiashi made Hinata a Jinchuuriki of the 10-Tailed Wolf, Riryuka? What happens when she gets her Hogwarts letter? What if...Hagrid picks Hinata up before getting Harry? Harry and Hinata will begin their grand adventure that will never end even after they leave their Hogwarts school years. Secrets of their past and their freind's secret past will soon be revealed as they go along the adventure. Two souls that had never knew that their lives will be completely intertwined by fate.

* * *

Chapter V

_Konoha and Memories_

* * *

_Why? Why does my past haunt me in my dreams when all I want is for them to vanish? All they will remind me of...of my older twin...my other half that's not here with me. My home...my parents...my family...I didn't have a choice nor did my eldest twin. We were torn apart from the same man who murdered our parents. The man that took me away from your warm and protective arms...away from my older twin. Will I ever meet you again? Will these nightmares ever stop? Who would ever love a monster of Hazard? Love...friendship...what are they? Please...someone save me from this pit of darkness in my heart._ **-? (Arashi)**

* * *

_'That was the worst ride - ever!'_ Harry thought, when he, Hinata, and Hagrid landed on a green forest road.

He wasn't the only one who didn't like the ride either.

_'I almost forgotten about the horrible sensation from that Portkey,'_ Hinata thought, looking more paler than usual.

"Alrigh' there, Harry, Hina?" Hagrid asked, with concerned eyes.

Harry and Hinata nodded with shaky smiles.

"Come on then. The gates 're nearby," Hagrid said, as he turned around and walked on ahead.

"Gates?" Harry blinked, then looked at Hinata with questionable eyes.

Hinata smiled. "He meant the gates for my home village. Come on! You'll love it!" Hinata said, with a brilliant smile. She grabbed Harry's hand and ran off ahead of Hagrid.

"Ah! W-wait, Hinata!" Harry protested, as a blush graced upon his cheeks.

Hagrid looked on in amusement.

Soon enough, they soon stood in front a huge gate. Harry's eyes widened upon the huge green gate that seemed slightly worn. It showed age of how many years it stood tall and strong for the entrance of Hinata's home. He also noticed peached color walls surrounding the village. Harry wondered how big the village was.

"Welcome to Konoha, Harry-kun!" Hinata said, with a warm smile just as the gates begin to open themselves.

Harry's eyes widened in awe once he had gotten the sight of Konoha. It looked like a regular village with many buildings a few electric poles, but not as many as London or any other country from the Muggle world. There stood a giant rocky mountain at the end of the village with four faces on them. What blew him away were the people he could make out jumping on the rooftops and many others who were both shinobi or kunouchi.

"Let's get goin' you two. Sarutobi is waiting for us," Hagrid said.

Harry and Hinata nodded and followed Hagrid toward the Hokage Tower.

_'I wonder how Naruto and Naratii will react?'_ Hinata wondered.

Harry kept looking around in amazement. The nature of Hinata's home was magnificent. There seemed so much life in this world more than his own. Then again, his world had so much technology and putten down many trees so he shouldn't be all that surprised.

"By the way, who is Sarutobi you are talking about, Hagrid?" Harry asked, looking at Hagrid with confused eyes.

"Sarutobi is the Hokage of this village," Hinata answered before Hagrid could.

"Hokage?" Harry blinked.

Hinata nodded. "Hokage basically means 'Fire Shadow'. The Hokage is the title for being the leader of our village. There are other leaders from different villages with a Kage of their own. They'll name their Kage, the leader of their village, with the element they live on. Ours is fire, so the Kage is the Hokage. The names are all based on Japanese from your world," Hinata explained.

Harry slowly nodded as he fully understood the explaination. Not to mention that it explained most of the Japanese style around the village and signs on all of the stores. What caught him by surprise was how he could easily read and understand them.

_'I wonder why is that,'_ Harry frowned.

Shaking his head, Harry looked up ahead and noticed they were walking toward the largest building from the far end of the village. On the front held a red kanji that read 'fire'. In this building he will meet Konoha's leader and begin a huge change from meeting the grandfatherly leader. For after they meet Sarutobi and Hagrid left them, he would gain two new friends and siblings in his life that he will forever treasure.

**~*(((`'`'*'`'`)))*~**

_The brightened moon shined omniously down toward the darkened village. A village that was peaceful and kind, yet corrupted and dark. Two children, who were about 3 to nearly 4 years old, ran in the alley in this late night. They were both children who went through everyting in their lonely lives. One was worried and fearful, while the other (the older boy) was determined and courages._

_"Get back here you brats!"_

_They quickened their pace as the older boy tightened his grip upon the younger boy's hand. He won't let go. He'll never let go!_

_"Demons!"_

_"Die already you monsters!"_

_"Nii-kun, they're gaining on us!" The younger boy shouted worriedly. The older boy knew he was scared. Not for fear of death or pain, but for _him_._

_It was one of the things he loved about his best friend and other half. Even though he may have the same temper as his own, maybe more than he did, he was still the most sensitive one and the most caring._

_"We'll just have to go faster then," The older boy said._

_Without warning, the older boy picked his younger boy up in his arms. He could hear the younger boy yelp in surprise and quickly wrapped his small arms around older boy's neck with his legs wrapped around other boy's waist. The older boy kept a tight hold of the younger boy as he quickened his pace to get away._

_What he never expected was a sharp blow after arriving in an alley. The last thing he could remember was blood, two red eyes with three comma-like pupils, and the younger...his younger twin brother's shout of worry and pain._

_"NARUTO-NIIKUN!"_

**~*(((`'`'*'`'`)))*~**

_"NARUTO-NIIKUN!"_

With that familiar and haunting voice echoing from his darkened past, jolted Naruto from his slumbering sleep. He sat up with a large gasp and breathed rapidly. His azure eyes widened in horror, fear, and sadness as he frantically looking around. As soon as he looked around the familiar room of his apartment, Naruto breathed a sigh and closed his eyes.

He lay back down his bed, which the old man Hokage had given him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as sweat dripped heavily down his forehead and body. His bed sheets were torn away from his frantic moving body of his nightmare and memory.

_'A memory I forever wanted to banish,'_ Naruto thought with an uncharacteristic bitterness shown in his thoughts and expression. He knew he could block them out, and all of the full early memories of _him_ but...

...he never could. Even if he _wanted_ to, especially it would have been so _easy_ to live without them!

...but...

...he...he could never want to forget. How could he...? When that boy was...was...and still _is_...his...

Naruto shook his head violently and flung himself out of the bed with a scowl. With a growl, he tore himself out of his pajamas and went to take a shower to get him out of his sticky sweat from his body. Even if it upset, annoyed, and saddened him, he could not help but think back and thought all of the "what if's" shouting, and echoing inside his depressed head and...heart.

Tears slowly ran down his whiskered cheeks, which hid from the showering water. His once bright azure eyes darkened in pain and sadness as he continued to think about _him_. As usual he felt the churning and the familiar squeezing pain of his heart, but didn't care. He didn't dare to get rid of the pain and the painful scars of loosing his precious other. For the pain left a reminder of his existance and the hardened promise of never making the same mistake and loose the people he cared for after that _incedent_.

Naratii...

Hinata...

Old man Hokage...

Iruka-sensei...

Old man Ichiraku...

Ayame-neechan...

They weren't many, but to him that was plenty. He knew _he_ wouldn't want him to dwell in the past and find happiness with the precious people he had now. As much as he wanted drown in self pity and depression, _he_ wouldn't want that and neither do the people who cared for him.

No one knew about _him_ other than old man Hokage, who was like a grandfather to the both of them. He knew the dissappearance of _him_ saddened and hurt his grandfather just as much as it did to him. He knew for a fact his grandfather Hokage blamed himself just as much as he did as well. This was why he decided to move on somehow and grow stronger.

He never blamed Sarutobi-jiisan. He could _never_ blame him. For it wasn't his fault just as he wasn't at fault either. He knew what _he_ would have said if he saw them both.

_"You're both BAKAS! What are you both doing? None of it was either of your fault, idiots! DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO SELF PITY OR BLAME YOURSELVES WHEN IT WASN'T EITHER OF YOUR FAULTS! AHH! Do I have to make sure you wouldn't go into depression or hurt yourselves? DAMN IT! You're both older than me for Kami's sake! Geez, you really can't live without me!"_

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and knew that was exactly what _he_ would have said. Especially with that scary and firey, not to mention famous, temper that always scared him and old man Hokage whenever _he_ was _really_ angry.

He shivered unconsciously then softly laughed in amusement. _He_ always made everything seem so bright and wonderful even after all the beatings and cold treatment the village treated them. It was one of things that made _him_ special and why...he wanted to protect _him_.

With a saddened and wistful sigh, Naruto continued his shower and hoped Naratii would find a way to get him out of his depressing and dark memories.

The thought of his green eyes friend sended a familiar, yet foreign, warmth spread inside his chest and cheeks. These unfamiliar emotions were something he wasn't too sure of. He could take a hint of what they were, but he wasn't too sure and slightly doubtful.

Naruto mentally shrugged and turned off the shower. _'Another new day without _you_. How many years has it gone by since the day I lost you and broke my promise to protect you...Arashi-otouto?'_

**~*(((`'`'*'`'`)))*~**

"Come on Harry-kun! Naruto-aniki and Naratii-neechan should be getting up by now!" Hinata shouted happily with a familiar hyperactive mannger. This goes to who how much of a influence her older brother-figure gotten to her.

Harry looked at her shocked and amused eyes at his new friend as she dragged her out of the Hokage's office. He was lucky to have said good-bye and thanks to the kind leader. He really like the Hokage very much. Sarutobi gave him a grandfatherly air around him, which made him trust and relax around the leader. He could bet that everyone in the village felt the same way.

_'Now I definetly don't blame the village of trusting their Hokage, and a reason for all these ninjas of wanting to protect him,'_ Harry thought as Hinata dragged him toward an apartment.

"Naruto-aniki!" Hinata suddenly shouted.

Harry looked up to see a boy about his and Hinata's age coming out of one of the doors from the building his friend dragged him and climed up in. He was surprised at taller boy's appearance. His hair was more of a mess than his own. His wild blond hair held spikes from different directions and with the most brightest shade of blue he ever seen. He was clearly more tannger than he or Hinata, but held a peach color tint to his tan skin.

The blue eyes boy looked up and grinned at Hinata. Harry couldn't help but thought that the boy's grin reminded him of fox he saw from the zoo about a few days ago on Dudley's birthday.

"Imouto-chan! I thought you were going to that magic school Ojii-san told me and Naratii," The blond, Naruto, said, looking confused as he slightly tipped his head.

"I am, but there were some complications going and it won't start until about a month later," Hinata said, and started her tale what happened after Hagrid gotten her from her home most likely.

Harry would have payed attention but his mind wondered off from the questions started to form in his confusion on his way from the Hokage Tower to now.

_'Why are the kanji or Japanese words are so easy to read? I never learned it because of the Dursleys. Not to mention in the Muggle world don't learn new languages till in their High School or College years from what I've told by the teachers. So how can I read them so easily! Not only that, but how is it I am able to understand Hinata and her brother, Naruto? They're definetly speaking back to Japanese,'_ Harry thought in confusion.

It was true. Hagrid had told him recently that he put a spell on Hinata so that she would understand and talk in English. He had said that the spell would wear off as soon as he left. What Hagrid forgotten was to put the same spell on Harry to understand the world he was now living on.

_'Then again,'_ He thought. _'The spell would have vanished anyway as soon as Hagrid left, but...that still doesn't answer my questions. Why am I able to understand everyone around me? How am I able to answer back in Japanese? This is so confusing! Could it be possible that one of my parents may be Japanese or something!'_

Just as he shouted at that last thought, Harry paused. It was just a random thought that flew right out from his frustration, but it made him think. Could it be possible though? He doesn't know. Without any personal background from either of his departed parents he couldn't be certain if that may be the answer.

With a mental sigh, Harry finally took attention from the conversation between Hinata and Naruto.

"Anyway, is Naratii-neechan awake?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just gotten out of the apartmen just now so I don't know. Especially since there's a time difference between this world and the one you went to anyways," He said with a pout.

Hinata rolled her eyes with shining amusement in her pretty eyes.

Harry blinked at the thought and slightly blushed. _'Pretty? Did I just...? I mean...yeah they're pretty but...'_ He was so confused with the thoughts that keep popping up when it came to Hinata.

"Then come on let's go wake up that sleepy head. I want to introduce her to Harry-kun here," Hinata said in excitement.

Naruto raised an eye-brow behind his long blond bangs and looked at Harry. Harry blushed and fidgetted upon his gaze especially since Hinata still held onto his arm. When he looked at Naruto's expression, Harry took note upon the widened eyes and slight recognition in them which then turned into confusion. Just as he noticed them, they were gone.

_'What was that all about?'_ Harry wondered.

The shinobi-to-be, witch-to-be, and wizard-to-be all walked to the door next to Naruto's own. Naruto knocked on the door and called out, "Naratii! Are you awake yet? Imouto-chan just came back with a new friend!"

"EH~! Hinata's back? She made a new friend? Hold on! Coming out!" An excited, and somehow familiar, voice shouted.

The door opened reveal a girl who looked to be the same age as he, Hinata, and Naruto. She held the same raven-black hair as he did and the green eyes. She was beautiful like Hinata, but...

The green eyes girl, Naratii, turned to him and looked at him surprised along with him. It was like looking at a mirror, but different gender change and their lightening bolt scars placed differently.

"Good morning, Naratii-neechan! Harry-kun, I like you to meet Naruto-aniki and Naratii-neechan. Naruto-aniki, Naratii-neechan I like you to meet Harry-kun," Hinata introduced.

**~*(((`'`'*'`'`)))*~**

Far from the world Harry and his new friends were in and back in Harry's home world from a poor and tall comforting home, lay a boy in his bed. He was sweating as he twisted around the bed sheets. His hands clawed and slightly ripped the bed sheets. His teeth were gritted together as his expression twisted in agony, pain, and fear as he slept.

His dreams were no ordinary nightmare. They were more frightening than that. For they were his past...his dark memories of that man. The man that brought nothing but pain in most of his life.

As the memories continued to play torturesly in his head, the boy whimpered as tears ran down his pale cheeks and his past scars that were never able to heal itself throbbed painfully.

The moon lit around his small orange room to show the boy's appearance. The most standing out about the boy was his hair. It was red...a shed of vibrant red that would have stood out like a beaken. Another thing about his hair was its wild, spikes which nearly touched his shoulders and his long red bangs touched his red lashes. His skin was sun-kissed tan if his face wasn't so pale from his nightmares. His body structure was more built than the average 10, nearly 11, year old children.

Once his dark memories finally stopped, the boy immediately sat up with wide feared eyes. Tears continued to pour down his pale face as he panted heavily. His eyes were a beautiful shade of azure blue and became more vibrant from his tears as the moon brightened.

His expression was haunted, who's seen death and much more than the average person, let alone children, would have seen.

As soon as he recognized the cozy and small orange room, the red head sighed with relief and laid back down. He closed his eyes then opened them half-way. His usual bright azure eyes darkened in sadness and anger.

_'Why? Why does my past have to haunt me after all these years?'_ He thought as he growled angrily as he thought about that man.

He sat back up to show his slightly muscled chest and looked out the window. As he looked out the window, he thought about _him_ and wondered how he was doing. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything stupid or brood about that incedent many years ago.

"I can only hope that at least aniki is alright. Dad...please look out for 'Ruto-kun," He whispered and looked at the moon.

**~*(((`'`'*'`'`)))*~**

A young man in nearly to his adult-hood walked down an unknown and dark area. He wore a black hooded cloak with red clouds inprinted on it. As he continued to walk, he noticed another cloaked man ahead of him. Seeing the familiar red hair under the hood, he relaxed his tense muscles.

"Nice seeing you down here," His companion smirked.

He merely rolled his eyes and looked on ahead of them. It was a door with litted blue, silver, yellow-gold, and red colored seals.

"How is _he_ progressing so far?" He asked to his red head companion.

His companion pursed his lips together with his brows furrowed. "He's doing well so far. He's fighting against _his_ control as usual. It's still rather surprising how strong his will to fight against _his _control. After all, he's been fighting this for almost eleven years now," He said with worried green slit eyes.

He nodded. "I know. Let's hope _he_ doesn't end up wanting to use your sister's husband for back-up," He said.

The red head growled at the very thought. "I don't think I will be able to control myself if _he_ does. Still...to think how many ties and bonds I actually have toward that those three," He chuckled.

He smirked and nodded. "Yes...hopefully he can fight against _his_ control long enough for us," He said.

They both looked up at the door.

Far off behind the door was a sealed man. A whispered plea from a boy he knew was important to him was heard gently as he continued to fight against someone's control. When he heard the plea, he found himself strong enough to open his dull eyes.

His dull azure eyes behind his blond bangs. He softly whispered only two names. Names that gave him more strength to continue to fight and bringing out hope inside his heart once more.

"...Arashi...Naruto..."

**~*(((`'`'*'`'`)))*~**

_**xxHinaAngelxx's Notes: **_**Sorry for the late update! Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter I have written! It took awhile, but I'm glad to _finally_ finish this. I decided to change what originally was going to write down. I'm actually satisfied to what I wrote in this new chapter. A lot shorter than my other chapters, but this is good enough for me since the next chapter is going definetly going to be a bit longer. Hope you all enjoy~!**

**I also changed the name of the story to make things easier for me. Not to mention, at first it was going to be _HikariYami_, but decided to write it from between light and darkness. There's a _HUGE_ reason for this. You'll just have to wait and find out! =^w^=**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought about so far! Till next time everyone! =^-^=**


End file.
